Lily Evans e o Algo, vulgo James Potter
by Gabriela.Black
Summary: UA - Lily é uma adolescente normal, que estuda numa escola meio estranha. Seu melhor amigo é Remus Lupin, e eles são da ala NERD da escola. Mas, aparece um aluno transferido, que pode se interessar pela nerd ruiva...
1. Trailer

**O que te dá vontade de fazer em uma tarde monótona?**

A garota pegou um livro qualquer em sua prateleira abarrotada e deitou-se na cama para ler. Não tinha nada para se fazer naquele dia monótono, o último dia de férias, ainda mais sozinha.

**O que você mais odeia em sua escola?**

Olhou aquelas menininhas cheias de maquiagem, minissaias e decotes enormes, cabelos loiros, pulando feito cabritas. Depois seu olhar passou pelo resto do gramado. Viu o time de Futebol reunido, todos com seus uniformes, super musculosos e esnobes.

**E o que você mais gosta?**

- Bom dia, Lily! – Remus sentou-se ao seu lado, tão abarrotado de livros quanto ela. Também, ambos freqüentavam todas as aulas que eram possíveis naquela escola! Tirou os fones de ouvido dela e arrancou-lhe o livro da mão.

- Bom dia, meu nerd favorito! – ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha. – Leu o último quadrinho de Star Wars?

**Mas, se um dia surgisse algo que juntasse essas duas coisas?**

- Quem é aquele? – Ela apontou para um garoto moreno, com óculos redondos, que conversava com o Capitão do time de futebol.

- James Potter. Ele é novo, veio transferido de Liverpool. – Respondeu Remus, levantando os olhos de seu livro d' O Senhor Dos Anéis, super gasto de tanto ser lido.

**E esse 'algo' morasse no mesmo prédio que você? Ainda mais, no apartamento do lado?**

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela perguntou quando entrou no elevador.

- Eu moro aqui. – James levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, divertido. – E você, que andar vai?

- Décimo, por favor. – Então ela percebeu que o botão já estava acesso. Sua barra de chocolate revirou em seu estômago.

**O que você faria no lugar de Lily Evans, estando apaixonada pelo 'algo'?**

- REMUS, O QUE EU FAÇO? – Ela berrou no telefone celular. – VOCÊ É AMIGO DELE, ME AJUDA!

- O que houve, Evans? – James colocou a cabeça para fora de seu apartamento, observando Lily berrar no hall.

- Depois te ligo, Remus. – Ela fechou o aparelho e olhou para ele, corada, e incrivelmente nervosa.

**Uma coisa é certa, isso só vai dar em problemas.**

**Lily Evans e o 'Algo', vulgo James Potter.**

**Por Gabriela Black**


	2. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

A garota pegou um livro qualquer em sua prateleira abarrotada e deitou-se na cama para ler. Não tinha nada para se fazer naquele dia monótono, o último dia de férias, ainda mais sozinha. Remus estava na casa dos avós, por ser domingo, tendo um tedioso almoço em família. Sobrara ela e sua coleção de livros. Seu notebook estava ao seu lado na cama, mas ela não estava afim de navegar na internet, então ele só tocava um cd do Queen baixinho.

Lily Evans iria completar 18 anos dali a alguns dias, no fim do mês. Era o feriado de Natal e Ano-Novo, portanto estava muito frio, mas a neve já acabara para o total desanimo da ruiva que amava brincar de guerra de bolas de neve com seus vizinhos. Porém, agora eles haviam se mudado para um enorme prédio, e lá não conhecia absolutamente ninguém, só a senhora bondosa do 3º andar, que sempre lhe dava doces pela manhã.

Infelizmente ela não se mudara de escola. Apenas se mudara para mais _perto_ da mesma. E, convenhamos, ela não suportava praticamente todas as pessoas que estudavam lá. Exceto, claro, Remus Lupin, seu amigo de infância e ex-vizinho. Eles praticamente não desgrudavam. Era como seu irmão (porque sua irmã, que fazia faculdade fora, não era bem um exemplo de irmã).

Lily suspirou, colocando o livro na mesa de cabeceira, e apagando o abajur. Já escurecera e ela não havia percebido! Gostava de ler para o tempo passar. Recostou-se em seu travesseiro e dormiu.

_______

Segunda-feira amanheceu ensolarada, porém ainda fria. Lily acordou com seu celular tocando _"We Will Rock You_", do Queen. Um modo bem animado de começar o dia, ela pensava. Levantou-se, tomou um banho e secou seus cabelos ruivos, repicados na altura dos ombros. Colocou o uniforme: saia preta, camisa branca, gravata vermelha e dourada, meias três-quartos pretas e suas sapatilhas. Como estava frio, colocou um pulôver, cachecol e também um paletó preto. Estudar em escola particular significava uniformes antiquados. Não que ela reclamasse, achava lindo! Mas, só era irritante ver aquelas meninas nada sem-vergonhas, com saias incrivelmente curtas.

Suspirando longamente, pegou sua mochila xadrez cheia de chaveiros e _bottons_ e desceu as escadas para tomar café-da-manhã. Seus pais já haviam saído e deixado a mesa pronta para ela. Uma empregada lhe serviu suco de laranja e torradas com geléia. Comeu rapidamente, escovou os dentes e saiu de casa, parando apenas para pegar seu iPod laranja em seu quarto.

Infelizmente, Lily não tinha um carro. Ao contrário de Remus, por exemplo, que tinha um fusca verde-limão, mas ainda assim um carro. E, como agora não era mais vizinha do mesmo, tinha de ir andando para a escola. Sozinha, diga-se de passagem. Ligou o iPod no último cd do McFly e foi andando para a escola, solitariamente, mas pensando que poderia ser pior... Poderia estar nevando, enquanto só estava extremamente frio!

Eram aproximadamente sete quarteirões de seu prédio até a _Hogwarts School Para Meninas e Meninos. _ A escola era um Castelo antigo, de algum nobre chato, que havia sido convertida em internato. Porém, alguns alunos estudavam em regime de externato, como era o caso da ruiva, Remus, entre outros. Apenas os que vinham de longe realmente moravam no Castelo. Mesmo assim, a escola era em período integral em metade da semana, só restando dois dias para os jovens saírem de casa...

Chegou aos portões do enorme Castelo no _meio_ da cidade. Realmente, moravam numa cidade meio bizarra. Que outra cidade tem um Castelo no _meio_ dela? Entrou juntamente com vários outros alunos e se dirigiu até o campo, na parte de trás da escola. Observou a árvore em que sempre se sentava com Remus nos intervalos. Estava vazia, ela chegara cedo. Agora já tinha idéia do horário que deveria sair de casa para chegar na hora. Foi até lá e sentou-se, colocando a mochila na grama e encostando-se na árvore. Perdeu-se no livro que pegara no dia anterior, alheia a tudo com seus fones de ouvido.

- Bom dia, Lily! – Remus sentou-se ao seu lado, tão abarrotado de livros quanto ela. Também, ambos freqüentavam todas as aulas que eram possíveis naquela escola! Tirou os fones de ouvido dela e arrancou-lhe o livro da mão.

- Bom dia, meu nerd favorito! – ela lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha – Leu o último quadrinho de Star Wars? – Pegou seu livro de volta, marcou a página e colocou na mochila.

- Claro, Lils. Aliás... – ele se virou para o outro lado e remexeu em sua mochila – Aqui está, uma barra do seu chocolate favorito, feito pela minha avó!

Os olhos de Lily brilharam como de criança ao ver a barra de chocolate caseiro. Arrancou da mão do garoto lhe agradecendo mil vezes. Era seu chocolate favorito, e Remus sempre o trazia da casa de sua avó para a amiga. Basta dizer que a avó dele adorava Lily e não conseguia entender porque os dois não eram namorados, apesar de Remus ter cansado de explicar que eram apenas amigos.

- Vem criança feliz, agora tem aula! – Remus puxou Lily para cima. Ela riu e pegou sua mochila. Remus pegou os livros que ela carregava, por não caberem todos na mochila, e foram em direção a sala de aula.

Aquele dia foi meio estranho para Lily. Talvez fosse por ser o primeiro dia de aula depois dos feriados, mas quando percebeu, já era hora de almoçar. Ela e Remus se dirigiram ao enorme Salão Principal do Castelo para sentarem à mesa do último ano.

- O que há com as meninas desse Castelo hoje? – perguntou Remus apontando para grupinhos de garotas de todas as idades cochichando animadamente com risinhos afetados. Lily deu de ombros, servindo-se de batatas e muita salada.

- Sei lá, vai ver é algum ator bonito novo, ou alguma festa...

- Ah, falando em festas... – Remus olhou para a amiga rindo – Fomos convidados para alguma festa a fantasia. – mostrou-lhe o convite colorido. Ela o pegou e examinou com interesse.

- Super. – falou devolvendo. – Para terem nos convidado, deve ir o último ano todo, ou mesmo a escola toda.

Remus sorriu e fez que sim. Eles nunca eram convidados para as festas populares, mas não ligavam muito. Não gostavam muito das pessoas populares, que se achavam acima de todos e que não gostavam de _nerds_, mesmo.

- Bom, acho que deve ser esse o assunto da escola toda. – ela riu – Mistério resolvido.

Terminaram de comer e foram para mais uma aula monótona de História Medieval, com o professor Binns. Segundo diziam, ele dava aula lá desde a fundação da escola, há uns 200 anos.

Enquanto andavam em direção à sala de aula, continuaram a observar os cochichos das pessoas e Lily ficou tentada a perguntar a uma garota mais nova qual era o assunto do momento, se era mesmo aquela festa, mas achou besteira.

Após as aulas da tarde, eles se despediram combinando de Lily telefonar para Remus mais tarde, para discutirem as respostas das lições e conversarem sobre nada. A mãe de Remus era contra internet, a menos que fosse para estudar... Então, só sobrava o telefone ou sms.

A ruiva voltou andando para casa, distraída, enquanto o som dos Beatles tocava em seu fone de ouvido. Já escurecia, e ela queria chegar em casa logo, para deitar em sua cama e terminar o livro que começara ontem. Quando foi atravessar o portão de entrada do prédio, levou um susto! Quase fora atropelada por um carro! Não pode ver quem dirigia, mas parecia um adolescente. Estressada, pois ele nem pedira desculpa, dirigiu-se para a entrada de pedestres e entrou.

_______

Já tomara banho, jantara com seus pais e se encontrava deitada em sua cama, com o telefone no ouvido. Remus não atendia a porcaria do telefone! Irritada, colocou-o de volta no gancho para tentar mais tarde. Pegou o livro na mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama e leu. Nem se deu conta da hora, adormeceu e acordou só no dia seguinte com seu despertador.

Mais uma vez levantou-se e fez toda a rotina da manhã. Agora já sabia que horas tinha de sair de casa, e enrolou alguns minutos na cozinha, preparando sanduíches para o intervalo das aulas. Remus provavelmente levaria algo de beber, como Coca-Cola.

Quando saía do prédio, distraída, viu o mesmo carro que quase a atropelara passar por ela, mas nem deu muita atenção. Foi andando para a escola, cantando suas músicas favoritas.

Encontrou Remus no portão...

- Por que você não atendeu ao telefone, ontem, Sr. Lupin? – perguntou zangada com ele.

- Ah, Lils, desculpa. Eu tive de sair com a minha mãe, fomos ao supermercado. – ele revirou os olhos, bagunçando o cabeço dela com as mãos, para que ela tirasse aquela cara de emburrada. Ela olhou para ele com olhos de cachorrinho pedinte, e apontou para a mochila dele. Remus apenas riu e lhe entregou algumas balas.

- Yeah! Adoro sua mãe, fala pra ela, tá? – eles foram para a sala de aula – Quer dizer, que outra mãe compra um montão de doces para o filho _e_ para a melhor amiga dele?!

_______

Antes do almoço (eles repararam que os cochichos continuavam firmes e fortes pelo Castelo...) era Educação Física, ou aula-vaga para eles. Quer dizer, não dá para ser _nerd_ e ainda conseguir jogar alguma coisa! Lily tinha dois pés esquerdos e uma incrível capacidade de se machucar, enquanto Remus tinha asma e não podia jogar a maioria dos jogos.

Eles sentaram-se sob a sombra da árvore de sempre, e dividiram o iPod de Lily. Ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e se perdeu em pensamentos. Remus simplesmente pegou um livro.

Olhou aquelas menininhas cheias de maquiagem, minissaias e decotes enormes, cabelos loiros, pulando feito cabritas. Depois seu olhar passou pelo resto do gramado. Viu o time de Futebol reunido, todos com seus uniformes, super musculosos e esnobes.

- Quem é aquele? – ela apontou para um garoto moreno, com óculos redondos, que conversava com o Capitão do time de futebol.

- James Potter. Ele é novo, veio transferido de Liverpool. – respondeu Remus, levantando os olhos de seu livro d'O Senhor Dos Anéis, super gasto de tanto ser lido.

- Ah, ele está no último ano também? – ela perguntou, sentando-se direito e espreguiçando-se.

- Aham, você não o viu na aula de Cálculo hoje de manhã? – Remus a olhou divertido – Cara, Lils... Você deve ser a única menina que ainda não reparou nele...

- AH! Então ele é o motivo das fofocas, _aposto!_ _– _Lily quase enfiou o dedo no olho do amigo, que a empurrou na grama, e ela caiu deitada.

- Já falou com ele? – perguntou depois de conseguir ficar sentada novamente.

- Não, mas ele não me parece tão chato. - ele deu nos ombros. Sabia da antipatia de Lily com as pessoas populares, e era obvio que o garoto novo já fizera muitos amigos. Eles viram Black cumprimentá-lo como um velho amigo, e algumas meninas mais irritantes irem falar com ele.

- Bom, eu acho melhor já irmos embora. Vai almoçar em casa hoje, Remus? – perguntou-lhe Lily levantando-se com a ajuda do amigo.

- Não, quinta eu volto com você, e te dou carona, sua coisinha interesseira. – Lily fingiu-se de ofendida e despediu-se do amigo, sem notar que certo garoto novo olhava para os dois.

_______

**N/A.: **Então... a fic era em conjunto com a Luana, mas ela está mais que atolada com a escola, então ela falou que se puder dará palpites e talz. Espero que gostem da fic, mesmo. E há um castelo na minha cidade...

Beijos,

**Gabriela Black**

**N/B.: **Capítulo mara, da autora mara, da fanfiction mara ;) Esse capítulo ficou super legal para dizer o mínimo! Ah, o Black é meu, ok? (6) E eu não consigo acreditar como a senhorita pode não gostar de hr, vulgo traço do meio da página, eles deixam a fic tão mais fácil de ler *o*

Comentem galerinha marota,

Xoxo,

**Miss Laura Padfoot.**


	3. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

A quarta-feira amanheceu chuvosa e fria. Suspirando irritada, Lily se arrumou para ir à escola pensando que iria tomar chuva. Colocou um sobretudo por cima do uniforme e pegou um guarda-chuva. Que falta sentia de Remus e seu fusca naquela hora! Nem os doces que a senhora do 3º andar lhe deu animaram a ruiva. Saiu do prédio, irritada, e colocou seu capuz.

Uma surpresa lhe aguardava na portaria do prédio: Remus e seu fusca verde-limão a esperavam no portão. Ela correu para lá e se enfiou no carro, o mau-humor evaporara completamente.

- Bom dia, ruiva! – ele lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, e ela se atirou em seu pescoço agradecendo.

- Uau, foi uma ótima surpresa, Remus! – ele deu partida no carro, enquanto ela se ajeitava e colocava cinto de segurança. Eles foram em direção à Hogwarts, ouvindo um disco do Queen, o preferido de Lily.

Quando pararam no estacionamento da escola, Lily se distraiu ao ver o garoto novo sair de seu carro. No dia anterior não havia reparado direito nele. Agora pode notar por que todas as meninas do castelo estavam cochichando por todos os lados: Potter era **muito** bonito. Era alto, magro, mas parecia musculoso, no entanto não dava pra saber com tantos casacos. Seu rosto era fino, óculos redondos escondiam seus olhos castanhos, e seus cabelos escuros eram muito arrepiados. Ele percebeu que era observado e reparou em Lily, que corou. O garoto sorriu e passou a mão pelos cabelos, os deixando ainda mais arrepiados. Ela observou Potter sair do estacionamento, com o sorriso ainda no rosto. E que sorriso...

Foi tirada de seus pensamentos por um Remus muito divertido, que a olhava pela porta que ela mantinha aberta sem notar, ainda no carro.

- Lily, até você?! – perguntou rindo, fazendo com que ela corasse novamente. Resmungando, saiu do carro e jogou seus livros nos braços de Remus, que riu mais um pouco.

Sem nenhum outro comentário sobre o acontecido, foram andando. Remus ainda sorria. Lily revirou os olhos e resolveu quebrar o silêncio.

- A festa é esse fim de semana. – falou arrumando a mochila nas costas.

- Eu sei, você quer ir?

- Talvez. Quem sabe? Teríamos de correr amanhã para conseguir uma fantasia. – respondeu distraída, pensando se o tal de Potter estaria lá. Repreendeu-se mentalmente por isso. Quer dizer, ela não era como as outras meninas daquela escola! Não ia ficar suspirando por ai, ainda mais por um garoto que só conhecia de vista. Mesmo que fosse um garoto muito bonito... – Remus?

Remus não respondeu, estava ocupado tentando encontrar seu celular que tocava, mas era difícil fazer isso carregando seu material e o de Lily. Revirando os olhos novamente, ela pegou todos os livros e ele pode, finalmente, tirar o aparelho, que tocava a música tema do Darth Vader.

- Alô? Oi, mãe. Sim. Certo. Não, tudo bem. Amo você, pode deixar. Eu falo. – ele fechou o celular e o guardou. – Minha mãe vai viajar hoje, problemas no trabalho, sabe como é.

- Hum. – Lily jogou os livros nos braços dele novamente e esperou que ele continuasse, sorrindo.

- Posso ficar na sua casa? – ele coçou a cabeça, fazendo carinha de pidão. Ela riu e acenou positivamente. Era sempre assim, quando a mãe dele viajava era comum que ele ficasse na casa de Lily, já que a avó morava em outra cidade. Ela nem se deu ao trabalho de avisar seus pais. Foram para a sala de aula discutindo o último quadrinho de Star Wars que Remus trouxera.

--//--

A hora do almoço chegou antes que eles percebessem. Foram ao refeitório e se sentaram em uma mesa afastada depois de pegarem seu almoço. Remus reparou que o garoto novo sentara com Sirius Black, mas não estavam com o resto do time de futebol, como era costume, o que era um pouco estranho. Mas não comentou nada com Lily.

- Remus, o que você quer jantar hoje? – Lily olhou para ele, sorrindo. Voltou seu olhar para a amiga e sorriu de volta, fazendo uma cara de sapeca.

- Chocolate! E pipoca. Antes pode ser sanduíche! – respondeu ele animado. – Principalmente chocolate e muitos doces.

A ruiva riu do amigo e concordou. Provavelmente iriam assistir a algum filme, comeriam muitos doces e dormiriam tarde. Claro que acordariam com uma baita ressaca de doces... Acabaram de comer e dirigiram-se para a aula de química avançada do professor Slughorn, do qual Lily era a aluna preferida, junto de Severus Snape, que um dia fora amigo da menina. Porém, suas opiniões divergiam-se em alguns casos, e acabaram distanciando-se.

Naquele dia, o professor dividiu a turma em grupos de três alunos por sorteio. Infelizmente para a ruiva, Remus fez grupo com ninguém menos que Black e Potter, que pelo visto era bom aluno para já estar no curso avançado. Lily sobrou como dupla de outra menina, uma tal de McKinnon, e Diggory, jogador de futebol. Lily só os conhecia de vista, ou de pequenas conversas.

- Bom, vocês podem seguir as instruções contidas na página 29 de seus livros. Podem começar. – o professor sentou-se e passou sua atenção da turma para alguns trabalhos em sua mesa.

Lily reparou que os três meninos conversavam bem animados, e voltou-se para seu próprio grupo meio sem jeito. Não estava acostumada a ficar num grupo que não tivesse Remus também, mas poderia sobreviver. Respirou fundo e olhou para ambos. Diggory parecia meio calado, o contrário da menina, que sorria abertamente e já separava o que iam precisar.

- Certo... Hum... Pode pegar aqueles tubos ali? – pediu à Diggory, apontando alguns tubos de ensaio que o professor deixara separado. Ele acenou positivamente.

- Hey, Evans, você vai à festa sábado? – McKinnon lhe perguntou, enquanto montavam a experiência.

- Não sei, ainda estou pensando... – respondeu surpresa. Olhou discretamente para a mesa de Remus e os colegas, que conversavam e riam, sabe-se lá do que.

- Certo. A escola toda vai estar, quer dizer, desde o quinto ano. Não queríamos crianças na festa, enchendo o saco. Você e Lupin deveriam ir, realmente. Vai ser bem divertido! Inclusive tem até uma banda! – ela falou tudo isso muito rápido e animada, fazendo a ruiva sorrir meio atrapalhada.

- Aham. Vou pensar direitinho.

O resto da aula passou rapidamente, com os três extremamente concentrados na experiência, que poderia ser desastrosa. Lily se divertiu, Marlene, como descobriu ser o nome da garota, era muito legal, animada e extrovertida ao extremo. No fim da aula se despediram e Lily foi até Remus, que guardava seu material conversando com os outros dois meninos. Ele se virou para a amiga que estava parada tímida ao lado da mesa.

- Lily, esse é James Potter. James Potter, Lily Evans. – Remus apresentou sorrindo, e olhando para a amiga com um meio sorriso.

- Prazer, Evans. Pode me chamar de James. – ele estendeu a mão para ela, que apertou corada com o lindo sorriso que ele lhe deu.

- Prazer. E oi, Black. – ela acenou para o outro moreno, que sorriu de volta. Sirius Black era o sonho de consumo de várias garotas da escola. Moreno, com cabelos compridos, olhos acinzentados, goleiro do time de futebol, e com a imponência característica da família Black, que era tradicional naquela escola. – Remus, vamos?

Sorrindo, eles se despediram, como se fossem velhos amigos, reparou Lily. Os dois meninos acenaram para Lily, que sorriu de volta. Juntos, Remus e ela foram andando até o carro dele. A ruiva jogou todo seu material no banco de trás e sentou no banco da frente, enquanto Remus já ligava o som e o carro.

Como todas as outras vezes que Remus passava uns dias na casa de Lily, eles passaram por uma loja de doces, para comprar pipoca e muito chocolate. Saíram carregados de sacolas de chocolate, balas, pipoca e outras coisas mais. Lá se fora toda a mesada de ambos... Remus deixou a amiga em seu prédio, para arrumar tudo, enquanto ele ia até sua própria casa pegar suas coisas.

Lily entrou no prédio com todas as sacolas de chocolate e seu material, e tentou equilibrar tudo, enquanto ia até o elevador. Sabe-se lá como, ela conseguiu pegar uma barrinha de chocolate e comer, já que o elevador parecia estar sendo preso por alguém no andar da garagem subterrânea. Quando acabou o chocolate, começou a ficar irritada, porque aquele monte de doces e mais seu material estavam realmente pesados.

Finalmente o elevador chegou. Com dificuldade ela abriu a porta, quase derrubou tudo de choque, ao ver quem estava parado dentro do elevador a olhando com curiosidade. Sentiu o rosto corar, ficando da cor de seus cabelos ruivos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou quando entrou no elevador.

- Eu moro aqui. – James levantou uma sobrancelha para ela, divertido. – E você, que andar vai?

- Décimo, por favor. – Então ela percebeu que o botão já estava aceso. Sua barra de chocolate revirou em seu estômago.

- Quer ajuda com suas coisas? – ofereceu ele, estendendo as mãos. Lily acenou negativamente, tentando conter seu sangue fora do rosto.

- Pode deixar, obrigado.

O elevador começou a subir; Lily nunca reparara como ele era lento... Finalmente, depois do que pareceu uma eternidade de um silêncio constrangedor, onde Lily olhava para o próprio material em suas mãos, enquanto sentia o olhar de James sobre si, eles chegaram ao décimo andar.

James empurrou a porta e segurou para a garota sair. Ela agradeceu e se dirigiu para a porta de seu apartamento. Desesperou-se ao ver que James fora para nada menos que a porta _ao lado da sua_.

- Boa tarde, Evans. – ele despediu-se, sorrindo maravilhosamente e deixando Lily sem ação, e entrou em seu apartamento, fechando a porta atrás de si. Lily ainda ficou parada alguns segundos, até conseguir raciocinar direito e achar a chave para entrar.

O apartamento estava vazio, seus pais estavam trabalhando e sua irmã na faculdade. Foi até seu quarto e deixou tudo em cima da mesa, deitando-se na cama, ainda meio atrapalhada. Tentou entender a estranha ação daquele garoto sobre ela. Eles mal se conheciam, como ele podia ter tanto poder, apenas com um sorriso? Está certo, ele era muito bonito e simpático. Mas Lily nunca ficara assim por nada nem ninguém! Como uma pessoa podia desconcertá-la tão facilmente, ela que era a pessoa mais centrada que conhecia, que nada a deixava abalada? Por que James Potter fazia isso com ela? A única coisa que descobriu, é que nunca se sentira assim. Nunca se interessara por nenhum garoto dessa forma... Já tivera alguns namoradinhos, mas nunca fora _apaixonada_ por nenhum deles. Era isso? Estava apaixonada por ele? Como, se mal o conhecia? Se só haviam sido apresentados _hoje_!?

Meneando a cabeça para espantar todos os pensamentos sobre James Potter e seu sorriso encantador, ela foi até o quarto de hóspedes para verificar se o mesmo estava arrumado, de forma que Remus pudesse utilizá-lo mais tarde. Como estava tudo em ordem, voltou para seu quarto e ligou o som para se distrair até o amigo voltar. Aproveitou para já deixar tudo arrumado para depois.

Finalmente o interfone tocou, com o porteiro avisando que Remus Lupin estava lá. Lily falou para ele que subisse, e foi abrir a porta. Logo Remus entrou carregando duas mochilas e sorrindo para a amiga.

- Hey, Lils. – ela fechou a porta rapidamente atrás dele que estranhou. – Que foi, coisa?

- Ahm... – ela o puxou para o quarto de hóspedes para que pudesse guardar suas coisas, mas não respondeu ao amigo, que deixou que ela o guiasse depois para o quarto dela, onde a televisão já estava ligada, e vários sanduíches e chocolates se encontravam organizados em uma bandeja. Eles se jogaram nos colchão cheio de almofadas.

- Agora conta, Lily, o que você tem? – ele pegou um sanduíche e colocou na boca. Lily fez uma careta. Às vezes, era um saco ter um amigo que a conhecia tão bem, e até melhor que ela. Quer dizer, não dá para esconder _nada_ de uma pessoa assim. Suspirando, ela recostou-se numa das almofadas fofas.

- Sabe onde mora James Potter? – ela perguntou-lhe olhando para o teto. Espiou o amigo, que sorria e fazia que não com a cabeça. – Pois é, no apartamento aqui ao lado.

- E daí, Lils? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha para a amiga, que se sentou direito. É, Lily, e daí?

- Er... Não sei. – ela corou diante do olhar divertido do amigo, que começou a rir.

- Lily, o que é que você tem? – ele parou de rir e olhou para amiga, que encarava o chocolate com uma cara de perdida. Ele cutucou a amiga. – Hey, conta pra mim. Eu prometo que não vou rir.

Lily a olhou cética, mas resolveu contar. Que mal ia fazer?

- Eu juro que não sei, Remus. É só que ele me deixa perdida. Eu nem o conheço! Como é que ele pode apenas sorrir para mim e eu nem saber mais onde estou? –eEla falou muito rápido, jogando-se novamente nas almofadas. – Eu não sou uma boba que nem o resto das meninas da escola!

Remus tentou não rir e se aproximou da amiga, fazendo cafuné na cabeça dela.

- Hey, Lils, calma. É normal. Você é só adolescente, não tem mal nenhum gostar dele.

- Quem disse que eu gosto dele?! EU O CONHECI HOJE, REMUS, POR FAVOR!

- Se você diz. Mas é normal Lily, ele é bonito, e você, assim como todas as garotas, não consegue resistir. Que mal há nisso? – perguntou Remus pegando outro sanduíche. Lily não respondeu e enfiou um salgadinho na boca. Enquanto mastigava, o amigo a olhava com a sobrancelha levantada. Que mal havia nisso? Como assim, ela era Lily Evans! Não podia simplesmente se derreter por um garoto só porque ele era bonitinho. Ora essa. Resolveu mudar de assunto por hora.

- Certo. Okay, Remus. Talvez eu só esteja exagerando. Mas isso nunca me aconteceu... – antes que ele falasse algo ela continuou. – Deixa pra lá, vamos assistir filme...

--//--

**N/A.**: Oi, gente, tudo bom? Aqui está o segundo capítulo. A Laura não estava on-line para betar e eu não sei se conseguiria postar durante o fim de semana, já que amanhã cedo vou operar a boca e tirar dentes do ciso. Um saco, eu sei. Agora corrigido! Nesse capítulo a Lily tenta entender o estranho poder que James Potter parece ter sobre ela. Não sei se vocês vão gostar. Eu não fiquei muito satisfeita comigo mesma, mas enfim... Vamos responder os comentários.

**Fernanda:** Aqui está a continuação... Espero que continue gostando.

**Kah Reche:** que bom que amou *.* Ah, calma, aqui já está o segundo capítulo. Prometo que vou tentar não demorar muito para atualizar.

**Juliana Montez:** Aaah, obrigada. Nossa, você também escreve super bem! Aqui entram o Sirius e o James, mas só uma casquinha. No próximo capítulo mais Siricutico e Jimmy pra vocês.

**Luísa:** Você não comentou no capítulo 1, como prometeu, mas tudo bem. Amo você mesmo assim, sua peste.

**Lizzie b. Cohen: **Coisas de nerds e populares são coisas engraçadas, ainda mais quando você é meio nerd e talz. Quer dizer, não sou a Lily e o Remus, mas sempre andei com o povo mais nerd da escola... Aqui está, como pedido.

**Nine Potter:** Aquiii, o James! Sim, ele é perfeito. Você vai ver mais pra frente, quando ele aparecer direito... Eu tenho em quem inspirá-lo... Tenho meu próprio James Potter. *-* Beijos, fofa.

Gostaria de agradecer também às pessoas que adicionaram nos favoritos, ou no alert, e não comentaram, ou que comentaram pessoalmente, ou por MSN... Não custa nada, gente, e me dá mais ânimo para escrever. Mesmo que seja durante as aulas da escola, e o povo me olhe estranho... Enfim, obrigado a todos vocês.

Beijos,

**Gabriela Black**

PS: Tem um castelo atrás da minha casa, só pra contar... Sério, juro. E eu moro no interior de são Paulo. Foi um louco aí que construiu...então, pobre Lily de pensar que só na cidade dela tem um castelo no meio...

**N/B.**: Não ficou satisfeita consigo mesma? Como assim? Particularmente, acho isso totalmente inaceitável já que o capítulo ficou ótimo, mas compreensível, pois sou exatamente como você... Enfim, não me surpreendi, você surpreenderia se escrevesse mal, mas como você escreve muito bem, a excelência não é mais um choque... Mas fala sério, quem mais quer um James Potter como o garoto da porta ao lado, ter um vizinho assim é tão oh-my-Ganesh, que dá um frenesi (?) só de imaginar... E awn, a Marlene apareceu na fic, adooro a Marlene *O* [off: não me bate Gábys, momento propaganda: leiam a minha fic, ok? .?id=34179 - **desculpa, mas te chamo amor**].

xoxo,  
**Miss Laura Padfoot **


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

No dia seguinte, o despertador de Lily não tocou e, consequentemente, eles perderam a hora... Rapidamente, Lily se arrumou e juntou a comida que sobrara do dia anterior para levarem. Correndo, conseguiram chegar para a 2ª aula, Biologia, junto com a professora, que lhes lançou apenas um olhar de reprovação, mas não disse nada.

Correram para sentar nos únicos lugares vagos, no fundo da sala. A ruiva soltou um muxoxo, pois preferia sentar-se na frente da sala. Mas, como haviam se atrasado, todos os melhores lugares já estavam ocupados.

- Bom dia, classe. Peguem suas anotações, hoje vamos continuar o estudo dos insetos. – Foi ouvido um barulho de livros sendo tirados das mochilas. – Por favor, formem duplas com a pessoa sentada ao seu lado e um da dupla venha pegar um frasquinho em minha mesa. Vocês têm até o fim da aula para me dizerem que espécie é. – A professora Sprout sentou-se em sua mesa enquanto alunos dirigiam-se à frente da sala.

- Eu vou lá, Lils. – Remus levantou.

- Tá. – Ela sorriu, sonolenta, passando os olhos pela sala, não encontrando quem procurava. Pensou que James Potter estaria em Biologia Avançada, já que cursava Química A. Franziu a testa e fez uma careta. Não deveria ficar pensando em James Potter! Quer dizer, ela nem era _amiga_ dele. Era melhor parar com isso, porque não ia levar a nada.

- Voltei, Lils! – Remus se sentou ao seu lado e colocou o frasquinho na mesa. Ela sorriu, e começaram a trabalhar, conversando sobre o filme que haviam assistido.

- Vamos pedir, não custa nada, se você não fosse tão desastrado... – aquela voz assustou Lily, que parou de falar abruptamente. – Remus, por favor, empresta uma lâmina pra gente?

A pessoa sentada a sua frente era ninguém menos que James Potter. Como Lily não reparara nisso antes, era um mistério! Quem mais naquele castelo teria um cabelo tão espetado?

- Oi, Potter.

- Evans! Oi, o Sirius lerdo aqui, quebrou a lâmina que íamos usar... – Ele revirou os olhos e aceitou a lâmina oferecida por Remus, virando-se para frente.

- Terra para Lily Evans! – Remus a cutucou com um lápis, rindo. Lily corou e deu um tapa no amigo.

- Desculpa. Vamos acabar logo com isso. – ela pegou o microscópio da mão do amigo, fazendo-o rir mais um pouco. Lily corou mais ainda.

- Pare, seu chato.

*******

Na hora do almoço, Remus percebeu que a amiga estava muito quieta, e com uma cara de quem discutia internamente. Não falou nada e pegou seu livro na mochila, enquanto comiam os sanduíches do dia anterior.

Mastigando seu lanche de atum, ou melhor, estraçalhando o pobre coitado com sua briga interior, Lily tentava entender a si mesma. Que dizer, ela acabara de conhecer o cara, nunca o vira antes na vida, como é que podia ficar tão estranha de uma hora pra outra? Por que ele não saia de seus pensamentos? Essas e outras perguntas estavam deixando a garota louquinha, enquanto uma parte de si falava que era normal e a outra falava que era um absurdo, Lily Evans não se apaixonaria por alguém assim...

- Hey, Lils. Acorda. – Remus a chacoalhou, revirando os olhos. – Vamos comprar as fantasias pra festa de sábado, lembra?

- Opa. Vamos! – Ela levantou de um pulo, arrumou a bagunça do almoço e jogou a mochila xadrez nas costas. – Pronto! Podemos ir!

*******

Remus e Lily foram ao centro da cidade para comprar as fantasias. O dia estava um pouco mais quente do que os anteriores, portanto puderam deixar os sobretudos, cachecóis e tudo mais, no carro, junto com seus livros.

Andaram pelas ruazinhas estreitas de pedra atulhadas de pequeninas lojinhas, olhando as vitrines, até acharem uma toda colorida, cheia de máscaras e fantasias de tudo que se pode imaginar.

Lily sorriu e puxou Remus pelo braço para dentro da loja. Uma campainha soou.

- Boa tarde, posso ajudá-los? – Uma alegre atendente loira surgiu de trás de um dos negócios onde estavam penduradas diversas fantasias de piratas. Lily fez que sim com a cabeça; As fantasias daquele lugar eram incríveis!

- Hum, eu não sei o que quero... – Lily falou meio sem graça.

- Eu quero uma fantasia de lobo mau. – Remus, sempre prático, se adiantou até as araras com fantasias de animais.

- Creio que vamos achar a fantasia perfeita para você, minha querida. – a atendente a guiou entre as araras atulhadas, puxando várias fantasias aleatoriamente e fazendo caretas, que divertiram a ruiva.

*******

Chegaram ao apartamento de Lily antes de anoitecer. Seus pais já haviam chegado e sua mãe preparava uma deliciosa torta de frango para o jantar. A ruiva deixou Remus vendo televisão na sala com seu pai, enquanto ia tomar um banho e tirar o uniforme. Vestiu uma roupa qualquer de ficar em casa.

- Lily, meu anjo, chame os garotos para o jantar. – Sua mãe lhe pediu ao entrar na cozinha, enquanto tirava a torta do forno. A garota colocou a cabeça para fora da cozinha.

- Hey, a mamãe mandou chamar.

Foi um jantar tranqüilo, seus pais adoravam Remus, e nunca se incomodavam dele ficar em sua casa quando a mãe viajava. Ela trabalhava numa empresa de publicidade, e sempre acompanhava as campanhas organizadas, tendo de viajar bastante. Depois do jantar, eles foram fazer as lições de casa, e deram muita risada com as caretas que faziam um para o outro ao tentar descobrir quem conseguia ficar mais tempo sem rir. Claro, em vez de meia hora, demoraram quase o dobro para fazerem tudo, mas enfim conseguiram acabar e foram à cozinha assaltar a geladeira e os armários em busca de doces.

Sentados à mesa da cozinha, discutiam sobre alguma coisa, quando o assunto foi parar em James Potter.

- E aí, Lily, o que vai fazer? Tá na cara que você não consegue esquecê-lo.

- Credo, Remus, você até parece uma garota falando.

Ofendido, ele tacou um pedaço de chocolate nela.

- Cala a boca, sua tonta. E não muda de assunto. – Ele revirou os olhos. – É difícil fazer o papel de melhor amigo e amiga pra você.

- Tá, sem brincadeiras, Remus. – Lily corou e olhou para o lado. Tinha realmente muitos problemas em fazer amizades com meninas. Não que ela não conversasse com algumas de suas aulas... Nem _ela_ era tão anti-social assim. É só que ser _nerd_, e não gostar de coisinhas meiguinhas e tal não a faziam muito popular entre elas, e nunca conseguia ter uma amiga para falar sobre garotos. Sobrava sempre para Remus, que zoava muito com a cara dela.

- E aí, Lils?

- É que... – ela suspirou. – Tá, você venceu. Eu acho James Potter _muito_ lindo e não quero que ele me ache idiota. E, sei lá, isso me deixa nervosa perto dele...

- Você pode tentar ser só amiga. Quer dizer, não vai matar. E ele é seu vizinho, afinal, pode até facilitar.

- Sei lá, Remus.

*******

A sexta-feira amanheceu chuvosa e gelada. Dessa vez eles conseguiram acordar no horário e chegaram cedo na escola. Lily agradecia internamente por ter carona, ao ver as gotas de chuva pela janela. Quando chegaram ao estacionamento, ela reparou que o carro de James Potter já se encontrava lá. Remus saiu do carro e seguiu o olhar da amiga.

- Hey, Lily. Pensando no Potter de novo? – ele brincou jogando a mochila nas costas, batendo a porta do carro, e abriu seu guarda-chuva. A amiga revirou os olhos e saiu do carro com seu material. Jogou os livros no colo dele e lhe mostrou a língua, numa atitude nada infantil.

- Calado, seu chato. – abriu seu próprio guarda-chuva laranja.

- Calma, eu tô brincando, bobona.

Eles andaram até o castelo, rindo de suas infantilidades. Ao chegar ao saguão, entregou seu guarda-chuva para a amiga secar, já que levava todo o material de ambos.

- Bom dia, pessoas! – James Potter surgira do nada com o uniforme levemente molhado pela chuva. Remus o cumprimentou com um aceno.

- Bom dia. – Lily tentava colocas os dois guarda-chuvas em suas respectivas minúsculas capinhas coloridas, e nem chegou a olhar para o garoto direito.

- Vocês têm aula de que agora? – Ele pegou metade do material que Remus segurava, a metade de Lily.

- Obrigada. – Remus agradeceu tirando seu guarda-chuva da mão da amiga e o guardando. – Física, com a professora McGonagall.

O rosto de James se iluminou em um sorriso, que fez o coração de Lily saltar quando ela levantou os olhos de seu guarda-chuva.

- Posso ir com vocês? Eu ainda me perco todos os dias nesse lugar. Deveríamos ter um mapa...

Eles seguiram para a aula, Remus e James iam conversando atrás de Lily, que ainda brigava com o pobre guarda-chuva... Ele decididamente era maior que aquela capinha, não tinha outra explicação. Chegaram à sala, e ela deixou suas coisas na primeira carteira da parede, e Remus e James nas seguintes.

- E ai, Evans, vai a festa a fantasia? – James sentou-se na mesa em frente a dela.

- Eu e o Remus compramos nossas fantasias ontem. – Ela desistiu e entregou o guarda-chuva para Remus, fazendo careta. Em segundos, ele o devolveu guardado. – Eu juro, esse guarda-chuva me odeia... – James e Remus riram, e ela sentou-se emburrada na mesa.

- Legal que vocês vão. Sirius disse que a banda dele vai tocar. Ele é guitarrista.

O assunto de Remus e James seguiu para música e Lily resolveu não participar, encostando-se na parede e observando os dois. Até que a ideia de Remus se tornar amiga de James Potter não era tão absurda. Ele parecia um cara bem legal, além de incrivelmente gato...

- Bom dia, todos para seus lugares. – A professora chegara à sala. Não foi preciso falar duas vezes. McGonagall era a vice-diretora da escola, e muito severa. – Vamos continuar o estudo de ótica, por favor, página 345, leia para nós, senhorita McKinnon.

Os três passaram a manhã muito cheia com Física Avançada, e Lily mal falou com Remus atrás dela, tentando resolver aqueles milhares de exercícios dificílimos.

- Ufa, finalmente. – Lily exclamou quando o sinal bateu. – Física é um pesadelo.

James e Remus riram, e o primeiro se despediu dizendo que ia achar Sirius Black.

- Não, sério. – ela fechou sua mochila e encarou Remus, que sorria. – Eu _não_ consigo gostar disso. E olha que _eu_ gosto de Cálculo e Matemática Avançada.

- Que exagero, Lils. Física não é tão ruim. – Remus revirou os olhos, arrastando a amiga para fora da sala, em direção ao Salão Principal.

- Tem razão. – ela estacou no corredor, o fazendoele revirar os olhos de novo. – Educação Física é pior.

- Afff... Vamos logo, sua cabeçuda. Eu estou com fome!

*******

A parte da tarde fora ocupada por mais aulas de exatas, o que fez Lily querer se jogar da janela. Sim, ela era _nerd._ Mas sexta-feira com apenas exatas era demais para qualquer um! Naquela aula Sirius Black resolveu aparecer na escola, com uma cara de sono, e James Potter sentou-se com ele no fundo, enquanto Remus e Lily preferiram, como sempre, na frente da sala.

Foi uma aula produtiva, mesmo sendo matemática, o professor conseguia distrair os alunos. Lily era uma excelente aluna nessa matéria, e ganhou pontos extras por seu raciocínio lógico no exercício proposto. Quando a aula terminou, James veio até ela e Remus.

- Eu e o Sirius vamos dar uma saída hoje, não querem vir? – Ele os convidou, sorrindo.

- Ahm, não posso ir. – Lily fez uma careta. – Minha irmã vem hoje da faculdade e meus pais vão me fazer jantar em casa e aquela chatisse.

- Que pena, Remus?

- Claro, cara. Só tenho de passar em casa, minha mãe acabou de voltar de viagem.

- Certo. – ele pegou o número do celular de Remus para se encontrarem no shopping. – Até a festa então, Evans.

*******

Lily nunca gostara muito da irmã, mas naquela noite específica queria esganá-la ainda mais que de costume. James Potter convidara Remus e ela para _sair_. E não pudera ir por conta da irmã! Era muito para a cabeça de Lily.

Remus deixara a amiga emburrada em casa, pegara suas coisas e prometera telefonar depois para ela. Iriam juntos para a festa no dia seguinte. A ruiva nem esperou o amigo ligar e foi dormir, tentando raciocinar sobre sua primeira semana de aula atípica, e ansiosa com a festa do dia seguinte, não sabia por que.

*******

**N/a: **Oi, mil desculpas pela demora, gente. O capítulo estava pronto no meu caderno a quase um mês, mas aí vieram os trabalhos, o projeto anual [tirei 3º lugar *-*] e agora as provas bimestrais. A parte da conversa da Lily com o Remus teve ajuda da Ana Clara. Obrigada, fofaa! *-*. FINALMENTE eu estou de férias, quem sabe eu demoro menos...

A mania dos meus personagens de tomarem vida própria durante as fics está me irritando. A Lily _não_ deveria ter se apaixonado tão rápido, mas agora já foi... E, pra quem queria o Sirius, calminha, logo ele aparece. Deixa só o Remus virar mais amigo deles, que a Lily vai entrar para o grupo também! E, er, não vai ter o Peter, eu acho... Agora, aos comentários:

**lizzie b. cohen****: **Uh, obrigada, a operação foi tranqüila, mas eu inchei feito sei lá o que. O Remus é meio que um irmão pra ela mesmo... Eu sempre fui muito nerd, mas sempre conversei com todo mundo!

**Carolzynha LF: **Ahh, que bom que você gostou! Continue lendo, e tenha paciência com a autora demorada...

**Juliana Montez: **Comentário em tempo real. Ri muuuito. Enfim, agora eu demorei. Também, não tinha você no MSN pra me mandar escrever mais rápido! Seu comentário me divertiu bastante *-*

** [LUÍSA]: **sua anta, nem deslogou eu mesma, e comentou na _minha fic com meu nome_. Mas tá perdoada. Sim, meu teclado é duro. Estou aceitando doações de peças de computador, porque esse aqui ontem morreu... Espero que goste...

**Thaty: ** Que bom que você gostou, continue lendo...

**Martin: **Ahm, olha aí meu amigo nerd que inspira parte da fic! Hahaha Cara, você é muito perdido, isso chama Universo Alternativo, você faz o que quer com os personagens... Enfim, que bom que você gostou! =P

**KaoriH: **Não entendi seu comentário...Sirem? Enfim, que bom que gostou!

**Teteeee: **Esse ficou um pouco maior que os outros, e menor do que eu pretendia, porque eu cortei algumas coisas ao passar do caderno para o computador. Que bom que gostou da ideia... Sempre quis um fusca verde-limão pra mim!

**N/b: **eu quero MAIS! Acabei de lhe arranjar um programa! Afinal, para que sair se você pode escrever nessa fic ma-ra-vi-lho-sa, certo? De verdade, Gábys, eu adorei... E o Remus de Lobo Mau, ui (6) ... Ah, e eu quero saber do que a Lily vai se fantasiar *o*.

Beijos,  
_Miss Laura Padfoot_

**n/a²:** Então... Hoje eu completo 2 aninhos de namoro, então, Feliz Aniversário de Namoro para mim! UHUL! E, diga-se de passagem, pra mim, o meu namorado é um James *-* tem até cabelo espetado e óculos.


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

O sábado amanheceu chuvoso e gelado. Lily acordou quase na hora do almoço, como costumava fazer nos fins de semana. Suspirando, se jogou no chuveiro para realmente acordar. Depois, colocou um moletom e tentou arrumar seus cabelos ruivos, deixando-os lisos, mas com cachos nas pontas. Estava acabando de arrumar as unhas, quando o telefone tocou.

- Hey, Lils. Te acordei? – Era Remus.

- Ahm, não – ela tentou arrumar o telefone de forma que ele não caísse de sua orelha – Tava indo almoçar daqui a pouco.

- Entendi. Escuta, desculpa não te ligar ontem, cheguei meio tarde...

- Sem problema. Que horas você vai passar aqui?

- Sete, tá bom? – ela respondeu que estava perfeito e desligou o telefone, quase o derrubando com o vidro de esmaltes.

Faltando cinco minutos para as sete horas, Lily ouviu a campainha tocar. Pegou sua bolsa, se olhou pela última vez no espelho.

- Estou indo, Remus – abriu a porta, mas quem estava ali esperando não era Remus.

- Boa noite, Lily – ale passou a mão pelos cabelos arrepiados. – Vim ver se você precisava de carona para a festa.

- Ah, obrigada – ala sorriu, notando o quanto ele estava lindo naquela fantasia de mosqueteiro. Podia ver seus olhos castanhos, com manchas verdes, já que ele não usava óculos no momento. – Mas Remus ficou de passar me buscar, vou descer esperá-lo.

James deu de ombros e chamou o elevador.

- Que pena. Dá próxima vez, chamo você antes dele... Aliás, você está muito bonita nessa fantasia. – Lily corou com o comentário do rapaz, mas não precisou responder, pois o elevador chegara e havia duas pessoas dentro dele. Entraram em silêncio.

Ao sair do elevador, Lily foi até a entrada do prédio, verificar se Remus já chegara. Infelizmente, o garoto ainda não estava ali. Estranho, pensou, ele nunca se atrasa! Achou melhor telefonar para o amigo, mas seu telefone só dava ocupado.

- Droga! – ela xingou, se abraçando. Deveria ter pensado em pegar um casaco! Foi até a calçada, para enxergar melhor. Um carro encostou perto dela, e o vidro do carona foi baixado.

- O Remus não chegou? – era James, claro.

- Não, e não consigo falar com ele! – ela fez uma careta.

- Entra, está frio. Eu espero ele chegar – ela ouviu o carro ser destrancado.

Hesitou um pouco, mas abriu a porta e entrou. Antes mesmo que pudesse fechar a porta, a música tema de Star Wars começou a tocar. Era Remus.

- Alô. Remus? Onde você tá? – ela escutou o amigo em silêncio. – Certo, não se preocupa. Aham. Eu estou aqui com o James – ela afastou o fone da boca. – Posso ir com você? – James só riu e afirmou com a cabeça. - É, ele disse que me leva. Te vejo lá, beijos – desligou.

- O que aconteceu?

- O carro quebrou, o guincho tá demorando e a mãe dele não atende ao telefone – explicou, finalmente fechando a porta. Sua acompanhante não vai ficar brava?

- Ahm, eu vou sozinho. Sabe como é, acabei de entrar na escola... – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos rebeldes. Lily levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Achei que sendo amigo do Black, ele te arranjaria um par.

- Ele bem tentou... – ele sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio, e James resolveu ligar o rádio. Tocava uma música do Pink Floyd.

- Não sabia que gostava de rock progressivo – Lily comentou, olhando para fora. James a olhou brevemente.

- Eu gosto bastante. E você?

- Eu amo – Ela respondeu sorrindo.

Eles foram à festa em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a música que tocava. Finalmente chegaram em Hogwarts, a festa seria no Salão Principal da escola. James abriu a porta do carro para que ela descesse.

- Aqui estamos, minha dama – ela sorriu para ele, corando. Estava sendo um cavalheiro, como mandava sua fantasia de mosqueteiro.

Ao entrarem no Salão Principal, Lily reparou que atraíram muitos olhares, principalmente da população feminina da escola. Ele pareceu não notar e a levou até a mesa em que Sirius Black se encontrava sentado junto de uma líder de torcida. Ele também estava de mosqueteiro. Só faltava o terceiro, ela pensou.

- Hey, Prongs! – Sirius cumprimentou o amigo, levantou-se e deu um beijo na bochecha da ruiva, que corou novamente. – Olá, Evans.

- Oi, Black. E, oi. – ela acenou para eles, recebendo um aceno da garota.

- Me chame de Sirius. – ele piscou para ela.

- O carro de Remus quebrou. – explicou James, puxando uma cadeira para uma Lily corada sentar-se, e logo em seguida sentando ao seu lado. Lily olhou o salão a sua volta, estava bem cheio, pensou, sentindo-se meio deslocada. Aquele não era o tipo de sábado que costumava ter... Normalmente, ela e Remus teriam ficado até tarde jogando vídeo-game, RPG on-line, ou mesmo revendo algum filme...

- Quer beber algo, Lily? – James lhe perguntou.

- Quero, obrigada. – ele sorriu e foi com Sirius buscar bebidas. Na mesa, Lily sobrou junta da líder de torcida. Ela olhava para a ruiva com um sorriso de deboche estampado na cara. Ela sentiu-se incomodada.

- Então, a nerdizinha veio com James Potter? – ela perguntou, olhando para ter certeza de que Sirius e James ainda não voltavam. Lily olhou para ela.

- Sim, algum problema?

- Ah, nenhum, queridinha. Só entenda que nerds não devem se misturar com os populares da escola. Logo, logo, ele vai perceber que você é só uma amante de coisas idiotas e nem vai mais olhar na sua cara – ela mudou de expressão subitamente. – Obrigada, querido.

James e Sirius haviam voltado, com bebidas sem álcool, obviamente. Era um evento escolar, afinal. Eles se acomodaram ao lado delas.

- Obrigada, James. – ela agradeceu, bebendo um gole.

- E ai, Evans, por que não saiu conosco ontem?

- Me chame de Lily, Sirius – ela sorriu para ele. – Minha irmã veio da faculdade, e eu tive um daqueles "jantares de família". Um saco, lhe garanto.

- Ah, você não viu a _minha_ família... – ele fez uma careta. James deu uma risadinha e concordou com o amigo.

- A família de Sirius é um porre. Tem razão, Pads, a sua ganha de qualquer uma.

- Logo eu mudo pra sua casa, Prongs... A sua mãe me adotaria na hora! – eles riram e Lily deu um fraco sorriso, percebendo que a outra garota estava entediada. Antes que pudesse pensar em algo, James a chamou.

- Lily, quer dançar?

- Quero! – eles levantaram e foram até a pista de dança. Um DJ tocava músicas animadas e a pista estava cheia. A garota sentia-se um tanto quanto preocupada, já que não sabia dançar. Só aceitara para sair daquela mesa, não aguentaria nem mais um minuto com aquela garota. Além disso, James Potter parecia ser uma pessoa que sabia dançar... Mas também sentia medo de ser ridicularizada novamente por alguém, como fizera a acompanhante de Sirius.

Algo deve ter transparecido em seu rosto.

- Algum problema, Lily?

- Eu... Ahm, eu não sei dançar. – achou melhor contar parte de seu problema para ele, que apenas sorriu.

- Eu te ensino, vem. Não é difícil – ela corou.

Realmente, dançar com James Potter não era difícil. Ele a conduzia e lhe mostrava os passos das danças, quando deu por si, Lily já havia aprendido a dançar.

Após algumas músicas, resolveram beber alguma coisa e se dirigiram até a mesa de ponche.

- Remus! – Lily avistou o amigo, e correu para abraçá-lo. James acenou de longe, indo até eles.

- E aí, Lils? Não está sendo um pesadelo? – Remus soltou a amiga, abraçando-a pelos ombros.

- Ah, nem tanto. O James estava me ensinando a dançar – ela sorriu para o outro amigo, que concordou. Remus levantou uma sobrancelha para James.

- Realmente, ela estava fazendo certo progresso... – eles riram.

- Mas, Remus, sua fantasia ficou _incrível_. Que inveja, super original – Lily virou a cabeça de lado, para olhar melhor. O amigo vestia uma fantasia de lobo-mau, com direito a orelhas, boca gigante, focinho etc.

- Ah, obrigada.

- Ainda acho que deveria ter vindo de mosqueteiro comigo e Sirius – reclamou ele. – Mas gostei.

- Vamos pegar as bebidas e sentar – sugeriu Lily.

Abastecidos de ponche, eles voltaram até a mesa, vazia. Sirius e a menina dançavam ali perto. Conversaram alegremente sobre nada, e Remus notou que a amiga parecia mais a vontade com James; embora corasse constantemente.

- O que pretendem fazer amanhã? – perguntou James interrompendo sua discussão com Remus sobre cards.

- Eu e a Lils vamos jogar vídeo-game e assistir toda a trilogia de Senhor dos Anéis – respondeu Remus olhando para a amiga, que deu um sorriso ainda maior.

- Posso ir? Nunca consegui terminar o segundo...

Remus olhou para Lily, que deu de ombros. Afinal de contas, eles estariam na casa dela. E, bom, ele estava preocupado com a amiga, com medo de ela se machucar com James, por qualquer razão.

- Claro – disse ela, por fim. – Afinal de contas, você mora tão longe...

- Vou tentar não me perder. – eles riram, e estavam discutindo o que cada um levaria de comida (Sirius já havia sido incluído, já que dormiria no apartamento de James), quando foram interrompidos por uma garota loira, vestindo uma fantasia de... Algo bem indecente, pensou Lily.

- James Potter? – ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – Dança comigo?

- Pode ser. – ele respondeu se levantando, sem realmente olhar para o rosto da menina. Estava olhando _outras coisas_. Lily percebeu que até Remus olhava embasbacado para a garota, quando os dois foram para a pista.

- Terra, Remus! – ela passou a mão na frente da cara dele, irritada.

- Ah, que? – ele chacoalhou a cabeça. – Desculpa, Lils. O que você disse?

- Nada não. – ela respondeu, encostando-se à cadeira e cruzando os braços. Percebendo o que se passava, Remus abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Lily, você está com ciúmes do James.

A amiga limitou-se a olhar emburrada para ele, e voltou sua atenção para seu copo.

- Remus, o James não vai olhar para mim. Aquela menina tem razão. Nerds não se misturam com populares.

- De onde você tirou isso? – Remus olhou exasperado para ela. – O James é legal, Lily. Acho que você já notou que ele _fala com a gente_, ao contrário do resto da escola. Além disso, ele e o Sirius gostam de um monte de coisas de _nerd._

- Que seja, Remus. – ela suspirou – Ele pode até se tornar nosso amigo, o que eu acho que ele já pode ser considerado, visto que vai ver nossos filmes. Mas o que quero dizer é que seremos isso... Os amigos nerds dele. Tendo garotas como ela, – gesticulou em direção ao casal que dançava - por que ele iria olhar para mim?

- Deixa de ser tonta, ruiva – ele levantou o queixo dela, levando um leve tapa no braço.

- É a verdade, Remus. Essa festa está um saco, e eu quero ir embora.

- Ah, Lils, eu acabei de chegar. Demorei eras para arrumar a droga da fantasia, além de ter feito de tudo para chegar aqui, porque combinamos que viríamos, ao menos uma vez... Ver como são as festas. E outra, eu estou _sem carro._ O _James_ ficou de me dar carona.

- Ah, que saco! Eu já vi e decidi que não quero vir em mais nenhuma – Remus notou que ela não falara realmente sério. Sabia que havia se divertido dançando com James, estava na cara. Realmente, não tinha muita graça ficar ali sentado, tomando ponche, e observando as pessoas dançarem, mas ele não iria embora. Não tinha como, e não queria.

- A banda do Sirius ainda vai começar a tocar... – argumentou Remus.

- Tem outro jeito? – Ela resmungou.

- Você pode ir embora andando...

- Remus, cala a boca – ela fechou a cara.

Realmente, pensou Remus, por mais que adorasse Lily, ela tinha um gênio desgraçado... Tinha horas que dava vontade de... Sei lá, não bater nela, mas algo que a fizesse ser menos cabeça-dura e teimosa.

Após umas duas músicas, James voltou à mesa, sozinho. A ruiva reparara que ele havia dançado com pelo menos umas quatro garotas. Lá no fundo, sentiu-se bem, pois antes ele dançara apenas com ela.

- Venham, a banda do Sirius vai tocar agora. – ele chamou os dois, virando o resto do ponche do copo que deixara. Eles levantaram, Lily um tanto a contra-gosto, e foram até a pista de dança.

A banda ainda tocava, as músicas eram bem divertidas, de rock. Mas, Lily já estava cansada de ficar de pé com aqueles saltos e resolveu sentar. Disse para Remus que não precisava vir junto, e foi sentar-se. Estava to distraída, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, ao ritmo da música, que não notou quando James sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Que foi, ruiva?

- Hein? – ela olhou para ele, e corou.

- Eu perguntei se está tudo bem.

- Ah, sim. É que estou um pouco cansada – respondeu, fazendo careta.

- Se quiser, vamos embora daqui a pouco. A banda já deve estar acabando – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso para ela, que concordou com a cabeça.

- Obrigada, James.

- A propósito, Lily, você ficou muito bonita nesse vestido – ele acrescentou, fazendo-a corar mais ainda.

- Ah, obrigada. Você disse antes...

- Só estou ressaltando, ué.

_Continua..._

**N/a: Oi, gente, sumi por tempo demais dessa vez. Tenho mil desculpas, desde meu computador quebrar em dezembro e janeiro, me fazendo ficar perdida na fic, além de milhares de outras, como escola, provas, correria com o livro da ASES Jovem (que sai mês que vem) e também com muitas coisas.**

**Espero sinceramente que me desculpem, e vou tentar postar o resto do baile e o domingo deles ainda esse mês. Acontece que eu não ia acabar o capítulo aí, mas prometi ao Martin (o meu amigo nerd, no qual eu baseio o Remus) que eu postaria _hoje_, dia 18/08, porque é aniversário de 20 aninhos dele! Parabéns, Martinzinho! E, assim, eu fiquei a última hora (que eu pretendia estar dormindo) aqui escrevendo o capítulo. Se tiver erros, considerem, a minha beta _não está on agora._ E depois ela revisa. Se estiver meio incoerente, por favor, me ajudem, me perdi total na fic depois de _oito_ meses.**

**Mas não vou abandonar vocês, meus amores...**

**Agora, aos comentários. (Não gosto de responder pra quem tá logado por outro modo, prefiro aqui mesmo...)**

Martinho: Viiiiu, como prometido, dia 18 (ainda são 11 da noite, tá?). Não se algo grande vai acontecer, pois meus personagens têm vida própria. Ah, Maaah, você faz falta, meu irmão postiço.

Carolzynha LF: Hey, finalmente a festa, espero que não tenha me abandonado.

Teteeee: Olha só, alguém que me diz descritiva. Você nunca viu a Luh (a menina que tá escrevendo uma fic comigo, olha meu perfil) então... Espero que goste, tentei seguir o que disse.

Kyo: Ah, que lindo *-* É tão bonitinho meu namorado ler minhas fics, mesmo nem gostando de Harry Potter...

Tiif Prongs : Continuei! Ainda por ai?

Mady Potter: Que bom que ama, Mady! Espero que goste desse também.

Mari lP.: Olha, eu demorei. Ainda por aí? Mas não vou demorar tanto mais, prometo.

Juliana Montez: A fantasia da Lily, só no próximo capítulo! Viu, eu prometi e cumpri! *-*

Dani Prongs: Poxa, que bom que pensa assim, obrigada mesmo.

Sophy JB: To me sentindo bem até agora, de ler seu comentário. Obrigada de verdade. *-*

Juuh Malfoy: AI, ESTOU ME SENTINDO O MÁXIMO. Obrigada pelos elogios, mesmo. *-*

Ma'am Prongs: Putz, obrigada *-* Eu demorei, mas postei.

Niinhasm: Lembro de você, Fer, claro. *-*

Liswyn: NHAAAA, eu me irrito levemente escrevendo com você. HADHDASHAD Mas adoro, viu. E, sim, tem um quarto capítulo.

Obrigada, gente. Nunca recebi tantos reviews, e estou realmente muito feliz com os elogios. Amo vocês.

**Gabriela Black**

**N.B.: certo, respira azul, inspira rosa... Muita calma nessa hora. Sinceramente, esse foi o capítulo que eu mais gostei até agora todo lindo, meigo, fofo e tchurururu... Tão mágico /suspira/. No entanto, que aquelazinha pensa que é para falar aquilo para a Lily? "Só entenda que nerds não devem se misturar com os populares da escola."? Como assim? Que garota mais bitch! Não entendo como o Sirius consegue ficar com ela, quando tem euzinha aqui cheia de amor pra dar [off: comentário pééééssimo, apenas esqueçam que leram isso; sim?]... De qualquer forma, aquela garota é uma bitch, falo mesmo, B-I-T-C-H! A Lily pode ser um pouco mais nerd/geeky do que o recomendado, mas cara... Ela é Lily Evans! E ninguém, repito ninguém, nem mesmo você caríssimo leitor, pode tratar a Lily assim! **

**Bom, acho que é isso. Beijos, Miss Laura Padfoot.**


	6. Capítulo 5

Disclaimer: Nada me pretence. Só as ideias... E mesmo assim, podem ter sido lidas em algum outro lugar...

_ "A banda ainda tocava, as músicas eram bem divertidas, de rock. Mas, Lily já estava cansada de ficar de pé com aqueles saltos e resolveu sentar. Disse para Remus que não precisava vir junto, e foi sentar-se. Estava to distraída, tamborilando os dedos na mesa, ao ritmo da música, que não notou quando James sentou-se ao seu lado._

_ - Que foi, ruiva?_

_ - Hein? – ela olhou para ele, e corou._

_ - Eu perguntei se está tudo bem._

_ - Ah, sim. É que estou um pouco cansada – respondeu, fazendo careta._

_ - Se quiser, vamos embora daqui a pouco. A banda já deve estar acabando – ele disse, abrindo um sorriso para ela, que concordou com a cabeça._

_ - Obrigada, James._

_ - A propósito, Lily, você ficou muito bonita nesse vestido – ele acrescentou, fazendo-a corar mais ainda._

_ - Ah, obrigada. Você disse antes..._

_ - Só estou ressaltando, ué."_

**Capítulo 5**

Lily queria ir embora logo... A banda acabara de descer do palco e um DJ colocara uma música com uma batida, que estava deixando sua cabeça doendo. Remus voltara para a mesa e conversava com James sobre o que levariam para comer no dia seguinte. A ruiva só observava o lugar, e notara que várias garotas a olhavam com desprezo. Tentava ignorar todos os olhares, mas era realmente irritante...

Foi retirada de seus pensamentos por Remus, que a cutucava.

- Lils!

- Ah, o que foi?

- O James vai nos dar carona, lembra? Você não queria ir embora? – ele balançou a cabeça, rindo. Ela esfregou os olhos levemente.

- Vamos, ruiva. Não dorme sentada, não – brincou James.

- Ah, vamos logo, seus chatos – ela fingiu-se ofendida e rindo eles levantaram, James puxou Sirius (que estava cercado de garotas querendo tirar fotos) com eles, e finalmente conseguiram atravessar o Salão lotado e chegar aos jardins do castelo. Lily tremeu de frio em seu vestido de elfa, o que foi notado por James, que lhe estendeu a capa de mosqueteiro.

- Obrigada – disse ela aceitando e jogando sobre os ombros. Remus lhe deu um breve sorriso de lado, malicioso, que ela ignorou solenemente, mas corou até a raiz dos cabelos.

No carro, Lily foi atrás com Remus, e recostou-se à janela para observar o movimento, sonolenta. James tinha razão em levá-la embora antes que dormisse de verdade naquela festa...

**[N/a: Espero não ter decepcionado vocês demais com a fantasia dela. Levei o ano todo para decidir...]**

- Lily? Hum, Lily? – Remus a chamava, chacoalhando levemente. Ela acordou e abriu os olhos pesados, completamente perdida.

- Hein? O que?

- Acorda, ruiva. Chegamos na minha casa... Só queria dar tchau – ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele, que saiu do carro e acenou enquanto se distanciavam.

- Agora, para o nosso prédio! – James virou o carro. – Aliás, Lily, eu comentei que você está bonita, mas do que é que você está vestida?

Lily riu da cara de vergonha dele, sabia mesmo que ninguém saberia reconhecer sua fantasia.

- Eu estou de _elfa_ – ela revirou os olhos. – Você vai ver, amanhã no filme.

- Sei, entendi então as orelhas pontudas... Ah, sobre amanhã. Combinei com o Remus que nós levamos os refrigerantes e chocolate.

- Chocolate? – os olhos da ruiva brilharam e ele riu.

- Remus me disse da sua paixão por doces. Ele também vai levar chocolates da avó dele – se era possível, os olhos dela brilharam ainda mais.

- Uon, melhor domingo de todos os tempos. Senhor dos Anéis e chocolate!

- E eu, não conta? – Sirius brincou. James e Lily riram.

- Hey, ruiva! Como assim? – eles pararam num semáforo. Ela apenas riu da cara cachorro de Sirius.

- Gostou da festa? – James a olhava pelo espelho.

- Bom... Foi a primeira festa que eu fui – comentou ela. – Mas até que não foi tão ruim.

- Como assim, primeira festa? – James lhe perguntou. Ela olhou para ele com uma cara de incredulidade.

- Ahm, caso não tenha notado, eu e Remus não somos as pessoas mais populares da escola.

- E daí?

- E daí que não _somos convidados_ para festas com regularidade – ela estava corando. – Não que liguemos para isso. Eu e o Remus preferimos muito mais ficar até tarde jogando Mario Kart do que sair.

- Ah.

- Não se preocupe, ruiva. Pode deixar que vou fazer com que sejam convidados para todas – Sirius piscou marotamente para ela, que corou.

- Não precisa, sério, eu..

- Sem discussões.

Eles ficaram em silêncio, e Lily voltou a olhar pela janela, e claro, adormeceu novamente.

- Ruiva? Chegamos – James tentava acordá-la novamente. Dessa vez ela acordou mais rápido, e conseguiu se localizar no que parecia a garagem do prédio. – Você dorme muito fácil...

- Ah, pois é – ela falou, corando imensamente. Tinha tendência a dormir em carros, praticamente sempre. Era bem a cara dela: dormir no meio de uma conversa...

- Vem, vamos subir.

No elevador, eles foram em silêncio. James a observava de canto de olho, e Lily fitava o chão, com os olhos sonolentos. Sirius apenas olhava para cima, entediado.

Quando saíram para o hall do andar, Lily pegou suas chaves na pequena bolsinha que levava.

- Então, boa noite, ruiva – James se aproximou, dando-lhe um breve beijo na bochecha, o que a deixou extremamente corada.

- Boa noite, James – ela sorriu fracamente, abrindo a porta de seu apartamento. James sorriu de volta.

- Boa noite, ruiva! – Sirius lhe deu um abraço, impedindo que entrasse.

- Boa noite, Sirius...

Já em sua cama, de pijamas e sem maquiagem, Lily não conseguia dormir, apesar de todo o sono que tivera antes. Ficou pensando nas suas novas amizades... Nunca sequer imaginara que um dia passaria uma festa com Sirius Black. E havia James Potter. O novato, realmente _muito_ gato, por quem desenvolvia uma paixonite, mas resolveu, nesse momento, deixar isso de lado e ser amiga dele. Claro, seria complicado, pois era só chegar perto dele que ficava vermelha e mais desastrada. Mas, enfim, como não queria estragar nada...

Com pensamentos imensamente confusos e olhando para a capa dele, pendurada na cabeceira de sua cama, adormeceu.

Lily despertou no dia seguinte quando seu despertador tocou Queen. Preguiçosamente, saiu da cama direto para um banho. Depois, apenas colocou uma calça jeans e uma camiseta preta dos Beatles. Pensou melhor e trocou por uma outra camiseta mais arrumadinha. Isso não tinha nada a ver com o fato de James vir hoje assistir filme, ela disse a si mesma.

Quando chegou à cozinha encontrou apenas uma embalagem de comida sobre a mesa e um bilhete de sua mãe.

_"Lily, minha querida,_

_ Seu pai e eu fomos até a casa de sua avó, voltamos apenas amanhã, iremos direto para o trabalho. Deixei comida japonesa para você na mesa e dinheiro para comprar algo que precise._

_ Amamos você,_

_ Mamãe e papai."_

Dando de ombros, Lily pegou a embalagem cheia de sushis e sashimis e arrumou tudo numa bandeja para comer na sala, assistindo algum seriado na televisão.

Seu celular tocou quando acabava de comer. Era Remus, que mandara uma mensagem dizendo que já havia saído de casa. Pelo visto seu carro já estava pronto... Nesse momento a campainha soou. Imaginando já quem seria, levantou. Aproveitando que passara pela cozinha, deixou sua bandeja lá.

- Boa tarde, Lily! – James a cumprimentou assim que abriu a porta. Ele e Sirius carregavam três garrafas de coca-cola e uma enorme sacola que parecia conter apenas chocolate.

- Boa tarde, gente. – ela deixou que entrassem para deixar as coisas em cima da mesa.

- Espero que o chocolate seja suficiente – brincou Sirius.

- Ah, acho que sim... – ela fingiu pensar. – Só pra mim, claro!

Eles se fingiram de indignados.

- Como assim? Nós que o trouxemos! – James pegou a sacola de volta. – Vou comer sozinho.

- Vai engordar...

A resposta de James foi cortada pela campainha. Era Remus, parado ali segurando controles de Wii e outra sacola de chocolates.

- Agora sim, eu dou um pouco pra vocês!

Os quatro estavam sentados na sala de televisão da casa de Lily nas várias almofadas que seus pais espalhavam pelo chão. Não havia um sofá ali, somente almofadas de todos os tamanhos e cores. Jogavam vídeo game e Sirius perdia espetacularmente no Mario Kart. Lily e Remus descobriram que James era um competidor páreo para eles, apesar de não jogar tanto.

- E... DÉCIMO LUGAR! – Sirius comemorou. – Viram, não passei em último de novo...

Eles riram do amigo e Lily pegou mais um chocolate.

- Você é magra de ruindade, ruiva! – Sirius revirou os olhos.

- Cala a boca, Sirius.

Na última hora que haviam passado jogando, Lily e Sirius haviam ficado extremamente amigos, e não paravam de zoar um ao outro, como amigos de infância. Ela também já se sentia mais a vontade com James, mas Sirius era como Remus, quase um irmão.

- Cansei, vamos ver filme? – Remus se jogou para trás, caindo numa almofada vermelha. – E eu quero pipoca, Lils.

- Vai fazer, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Por favor, faz você! – ele pediu com uma carinha de pidão. A amiga fechou a cara e se levantou.

- Só se alguém me ajudar.

- Eu ajudo – James se levantou e ela sorriu.

- Beleza, vão arrumando tudo aqui.

James seguiu Lily até a cozinha. Lily estava nervosa, mas tentou não demonstrar.

- Eu não sei fazer pipoca...

- Mas é só colocar no micro-ondas! – Lily pegou dois pacotinhos de pipoca.

- Ah... Achei que fosse de panela – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e fez careta.

- Preguiça... Eu até gosto mais, mas que trabalho...

- Né! Dá pra colocar mais manteiga – ele a ajudou a pegar as vasilhas, enquanto ouviam o ploc-ploc do primeiro pacote sendo estourado.

Um silêncio incômodo se instaurou na cozinha enquanto Lily procurava o sal.

- Mas, então, Lily, você realmente nunca vai nas festas? – James resolveu quebrar o silêncio, e sentou-se para esperar o segundo pacote de pipoca estourar.

Lily olhou para ele e fez uma careta.

- Sério, James, em que mundo você vive? Nerds não são chamados para festas... Pelo menos não em Hogwarts. Remus e eu só fomos porque, bom, era pra todo mundo. – Ela despejou pipoca num pote laranja.

- Lily, mas você não é nerd e...

- Eu passo o dia jogando vídeo-game ou lendo, James. Sei de cor todas as falas de Star Wars. Eu acho que sou nerd, sim.

- Bom, mesmo assim... – ele foi interrompido pelo bip do micro-ondas, avisando que a pipoca estava pronta.

- Esquece, James. Eu não ligo para festas, de verdade.

- Mas...

- Deixa pra lá. – Ela sorriu para ele, que revirou os olhos.

- Tá bom...

n/a: NÃO ME MATEM! Eu sei que não está gigante, e que a tarde filmes mal começou... Mas já estou bolando algo legal para ela, e vou tentar postar em menos de seis meses... hahahaha

Eu só posso justificar a demora com: escola e vestibular. Até segunda-feira eu tive provas... Não passei pra segunda fase da FUVEST, então não tenho provas em janeiro. Mas, já estou matriculada na Cásper Líbero e me mudo para São Paulo em fevereiro! o/

Ah, também posso justificar que meu pen drive pifou, mas depois de muito procurar, achei um backup das fics num e-mail meu! Sorte de vocês. Tive de reescrever algumas coisas, mas espero que gostem.

Feliz Natal, pessoas lindas que passam por aqui, tudo de bom e muuuuuita magia no seu Natal. Esse capítulo tosco é meu presente, e me desculpem por erros, não foi betado.

Espero que gostem, e agora, vamos responder as reviews (nunca vi tantas *-*). (algumas eu respondi por mensagem, para quem estava logado)

**Sallyride****,** **Annalee**, **Laura**, Que bom que gostaram, continuem lendo! E, feliz natal!

**Amanda**: Já foooooi! E foi perfeita, a pré-estréia. Que bom que gostou, vou sentir saudades suas... Beijoooooo.


	7. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

_James seguiu Lily até a cozinha. Lily estava nervosa, mas tentou não demonstrar._

_- Eu não sei fazer pipoca..._

_- Mas é só colocar no micro-ondas! – Lily pegou dois pacotinhos de pipoca._

_- Ah... Achei que fosse de panela – ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, e fez careta._

_- Preguiça... Eu até gosto mais, mas que trabalho..._

_- Né! Dá pra colocar mais manteiga – ele a ajudou a pegar as vasilhas, enquanto ouviam o ploc-ploc do primeiro pacote sendo estourado._

_Um silêncio incômodo se instaurou na cozinha enquanto Lily procurava o sal._

_- Mas, então, Lily, você realmente nunca vai nas festas? – James resolveu quebrar o silêncio, e sentou-se para esperar o segundo pacote de pipoca estourar._

_Lily olhou para ele e fez uma careta._

_- Sério, James, em que mundo você vive? Nerds não são chamados para festas... Pelo menos não em Hogwarts. Remus e eu só fomos porque, bom, era pra todo mundo. – Ela despejou pipoca num pote laranja._

_- Lily, mas você não é nerd e..._

_- Eu passo o dia jogando vídeo-game ou lendo, James. Sei de cor todas as falas de Star Wars. Eu acho que sou nerd, sim._

_- Bom, mesmo assim... – ele foi interrompido pelo bip do micro-ondas, avisando que a pipoca estava pronta._

_- Esquece, James. Eu não ligo para festas, de verdade._

_- Mas..._

_- Deixa pra lá. – Ela sorriu para ele, que revirou os olhos._

_- Tá bom..._

- Viu, Lily, que acha de sairmos todos depois da aula, amanhã? - James lhe perguntou enquanto esperavam o segundo pacote ficar pronto. - Tomar café bem quente.

- É uma boa ideia - Lily procurava o sal nos armários em baixo da pia.

O micro-ondas (porque essa coisa agora é separada!) apitou lhes avisando que a pipoca já estava pronta.

- Olha o que nós trouxemos! – Lily entrou na sala carregando duas enormes bacias de pipoca. James vinha atrás com copos e refrigerante. Remus colocava um DVD no aparelho.

- Já ligamos tudo, Lils!

- Ótimo, Remus... – ela sentou ao lado do amigo. – Bem, vamos começar?

Eles se acomodaram nas almofadas, com a menina entre Remus e James, e Sirius ao lado do úlimo.

- Me passa a Coca, red?

- Mas já ganhei apelido? - Lily lhe passou a garrafa, rindo.

- Shh! Fiquem quietos! - James exclamo. - Vai começar!

Lily e Sirius se entreolharam e riram, mas ficaram em silêncio.

Já estavam na metade do primeiro filme, quando Sirius pediu uma pausa para ir ao banheiro.

- Bebi muita Coca - justificou. Na verdade, bebera uma garrafa sozinho...

Enquanto isso, remus resolveu fazer mais pipoca na cozinha, deixando Lily e James nas almofadas.

- Ruiva, quantas horas ainda temos de filme? - ele se espreguiçou e coçou os olhos.

- Cerca de... oito horas.

James arregalou os olhos.

- Podemos terminar semana que vem?

- James, é exatamente por isso que se chama maratona! - Ela riu. - Mas pode ir quando não aguentar mais, não vou te obrigar a ver tudo. Ou pode dormir.

- Nah, eu aguento - ele estralou o pescoço e pegou um copo de refrigerante. - Vou precisar de muita cafeína para isso...

- Voltei! - Sirius se jogou no lugar que ocupava antes.

- Falta só o Remus e a pipoca.

- Ah, é. Eu tenho de ver se ele topa ir amanhã depois da aula e se me traz para casa.

- Lily, eu trago você - James revirou os olhos. - Não é como se morássemos muito longe. Aliás, eu te levo para a escola, se quiser.

- Ótimo, James. Aí ela para de reclamar que meu carro não tem ar quente/frio - Remus voltara com a pipoca e chocolate. Lily mostrou a língua para ele e disse a James que iria com ele.

- Ótimo, te espero de manhã.

- Vamos acabar logo com isso! - Sirius apagou as luzes e deu play no filme.

Já era bem tarde quando começaram a ver o último filme da trilogia. Haviam feito mais umas quatro pausas além da primeira, ninguém mais aguentava ver pipoca e Lily já comera mais da metade dos chocolates.

- Nunca vi alguém comer tanto chocolate assim - comentou Sirius, enquanto Remus trocava o DVD.

Lily limitou-se a lhe mostrar a língua.

- Você não a viu de TPM, Sirius...

- REMUS! - Lily ficou da cor de seus cabelos. - Cale a boca.

Os três riram e ela revirou os olhos, morrendo de vergonha.

- Vamos ver esse filme logo ou não?

- Você quem manda, Red! - Sirius deu play e eles se ajeitaram nas almofadas.

- Acorda, Sirius! - James chacoalhava o amigo.

- Hein? - o garoto abriu os olhos.

- O filme já acabou.

- Jura? E o que aconteceu, eles destruíram o anel? - ele se espreguiçou e sentou nas almofadas, arrumando a roupa amassada.

- Aham. Vem, vamos ajudar a Lily a arrumar essa bagunça.

Eles juntaram os papéis de chocolate e as garrafas de refrigerante, levando para a cozinha, onde Remus e Lily lavavam a louça.

- Ali tem um lixo - ela apontou para eles.

- No que mais podemos ajudar? - Sirius perguntou, bocejando.

- Nada, podem ir, se quiser.

- Tem certeza?

- Aham. O Remus já tá acabando com a louça, e também já vai. Eu levo vocês até a porta.

Eles saíram para o hall do elevador.

- Boa noite, Red - Sirius lhe deu um abraço apertado e sonolento e entrou no apartamento do amigo.

- Tem certeza de que não precisam de ajuda?

- Pode ir, James. Eu já vou dormir.

- Ok... - ele a puxou para um abraço apertado, que a deixou corada. Porém, como a luz automática se apagara, só havia luz das portas abertas, e James não pode notar seu rosto vermelho. - Até amanhã, então. Te esperamos aqui no corredor.

- Combinado. Boa noite, James.

- Boa noite, Lily.

Na manhã seguinte, Lily acordou com seu despertador e percebeu que não fazia tão frio quanto nos dias anteriores. Dessa forma, a menina colocou seu uniforme, mas não o sobretudo com o brasão da escola, apenas um suéter de lã, também da escola. Mesmo assim, achou melhor levar um casaco, caso esfriasse na saída, visto que hoje teria aulas a tarde.

Antes de sair, resolveu passar rímel preto, o que destacava mais ainda seus olhos, por isso não usava com frequencia. Ao pegar sua mochila xadrez (cada vez mais cheia de chaveiros, cortesia de Remus...), notou que a capa de James continuava ali. Anotou mentalmente que a entregaria quando voltassem da escola.

- Bom dia, Red! - Sirius a cumprimetou assim que Lily abriu a porta para o corredor.

- Bom dia, meninos! - ela respondeu deixando a mochila no chão e entrando novamente. - Beijos, mãe! Peguei o almoço, sim. E o lanche. Tchau, maããããe!

Ela saiu novamente e trancou a porta. Trazia um embrulho nas mãos, contendo seu almoço

- Desculpem a demora!

- Sem problemas, Lily.

Ela olhou em volta, a procura de sua mochila, mas não a encontrou. Quando levantou o olhar, percebeu que estava nas costas de Sirius. Lily sorriu para ele, e entraram no elevador.

Lily reparou que James a olhava com curiosidade na descida. Olhou discretamente para o espelho, mas não parecia haver nada de errado com seu rosto ou cabelo.

- Terra para James! Oi! - Ela passou a mão na frente do rosto dele. - O que foi?

- Ah, nada! - ele passou a mão nos cabelos, envergonhado. - Seus olhos são verdes, aliás, são, er, bonitos.

- Ah, obrigada - ela levantou as sobrancelhas. Sirius segurava as risadas, enquanto mexia no celular.

- Chegamos. Você vai na frente, ruiva.

- Não, Sirius. Pode ir!

- Nanão, eu vou dormindo atrás, nem vem - ele a empurrou levemente em direção à porta do passageiro.

- Mas são cinco minutos!

- São cinco minutos a mais de sono, ruiva.

Ela riu e James revirou os olhos, abrindo o porta-malas.

- Ele sempre procura uma desculpa para ir atrás, não se preocupe - ele falou para Lily. - Pode entrar, tá aberto.

Ela entrou, enquanto eles colocavam as mochilas no porta-malas.

James abriu a porta e entrou no carro.

- Que CD quer ouvir? - ele perguntou, dando partida no carro. Sirius se esparramara no banco de trás.

- Coloca Beatles, Red!

- Tá no porta-luvas? - Ela perguntou, recebendo um aceno afirmativo de James. Abriu o compartimento, encontrando vários CDs dos Beatles, algo como todos eles... - Qual deles?

- Pode ser o que quiser - James respondeu, sorrindo.

Lily escolheu um, seu favorito, e colocou no aparelho.

- OW! Sgt. Peppers, ruiva? - Sirius exclamou.

- Algum problema? - Ela olhou para trás assustada. - Eu troco.

- Pode deixar. É o CD preferido do James - Sirius voltou a se deitar, dando uma piscadela e um sorriso malicioso para a menina, que corou e resolveu encarar a janela.

O caminho até a escola foi rápido e tranquilo. James estacionou o carro perto da entrada e eles foram conversando até o hall. Os dois meninos dividiram o imenso material de Lily ("Para que tantos livros, ruiva?"), apesar de seus protestos.

Quando chegaram ao castelo, Lily pegou suas coisas de volta, pois tinha aula de Trigonometria, enquanto os outros dois iam para qualquer outra aula. Eles foram pela esquerda, e ela tomou o caminho da direita, para guardar lugar para Remus.

Remus chegou um pouco depois, encontrando a amiga sentada na frente, entretida com um dos livros da série d'O Guia do Mochileiro das Galáxias.

- Bom dia, Lils! - Ele puxou o livro das mãos dela.

- Remus! Devolve.

- Eu estou bem, obrigada... - ele escondeu o livro nas costas.

- Cala a boca! - ela riu e revirou os olhos.

- E aí, como foi vir para a escola com James?

- Fica quieto, Remus, não foi nada demais... - ela novamente revirou os olhos.

- Aham. Ok. - ele sentou na carteira ao lado da amiga. - Não vou te zoar, prometo.

A professora entrou na sala e eles silenciaram. Lily prestou atenção à aula, e tentou não pensar em mais nada até a hora do almoço.

Lily e Remus entravam no Salão Principal/Refeitório. Ambos haviam trazido seu almoço de casa, como normalmente. Porém, antes que pudessem achar um lugar para sentar, Sirius acenou para eles. Estava sentado junto de James. Sirius fez sinal para que se juntassem a eles, então foram até lá.

- E aí, como foram as aulas? - James abriu espaço para Lily colocar seu material. Ela sentou em frente ao amigo.

- Normais... Nada tão interessante quanto um restaurante no fim do Universo¹, mas tudo bem...

Sirius e James ficaram com cara de paisagem e Remus riu.

- Ignorem, é o livro que ela está lendo. - o garoto comentou, fazendo a amiga corar.

- Enfim - Sirius olhou para eles -, vamos sair tomar lanche depois da aula?

- Aham... - James concordou distraído com seu celular.

- Achei que já tínhamos combinado - Lily deu de ombros. - Além disso, eu vou embora com o James, mesmo...

- Ah, é. A gente ia tomar café – James lembrou, sem tirar os olhos do aparelho.

- E aonde vamos? - Remus perguntou.

- Pode ser em alguma lanchonete aqui perto - James desviou o olhar do celular para eles. - Mas eu não conheço nada.

- Tem aquela, a uns cinco quarteirões, que costumamos ir depois dos jogos.

- Pode ser.

- Eu não conheço, mas serve - Lily sorriu.

- Nos encontramos no saguão de entrada, depois das aulas, então.

Quando as aulas terminaram, Lily e Remus foram juntos até o saguão, onde seus amigos já os aguardavam.

- Então, quem vai no carro de quem?

- Não sei, posso ir com o Remus para mostrar o caminho e você vai no seu carro com a Lily – Sirius olhou para a garota com um sorriso divertido.

- Aham, ok. Vamos, ruiva? – James, novamente entretido com o celular, a chamou, no que ela o seguiu até o carro. O fusca de Remus estava parado do outro lado da escola.

Eles seguiram em silencio até o carro. Lily olhava para baixo, espiando James de vez em quando, que ainda mexia distraído em seu celular. Tentou pensar em alguma coisa para puxar assunto, mas nada lhe veio à mente. Ao chegarem ao veículo, James parou de mexer no aparelho e abriu a porta para ela. Lily agradeceu e entrou. Sem nem mesmo responder, James deu meia volta e sentou-se ao seu lado.

- O que vamos ouvir? – Lily perguntou enquanto James dava ré para sair.

- Qualquer coisa. Pode escolher.

- Hum, tá certo... – ela ligou o rádio e deixou o cd dos Beatles que já estava no aparelho. Isso pareceu surtir algum efeito sobre a desatenção do amigo. Quer dizer, pelo menos ele sorriu enquanto batucava no volante no ritmo da música.

Lily afundou no banco do carro e olhou para fora, vendo os prédios passarem. Finalmente pararam no estacionamento da lanchonete. Saíram do carro em silêncio e andaram até a porta de entrada, que James abriu para Lily passar, distraidamente encarando-a.

Incomodada e corando ela desviou o olhar. Ele escolheu uma mesa e se sentaram um em frente ao outro, ainda em silêncio James continuou encarando Lily, mas ela olhava para baixo, tentando ignorá-lo.

- Eu já falei que seus olhos são muito bonitos?

Lily levantou o olhar para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Hum... Já, obrigada.

- De nada – ele sorriu

Nessa hora, Sirius e Remus entraram na lanchonete. Lily os agradeceu mentalmente, pois estava achando o comportamento de James **muito** estranho.

- Chegamos! – Sirius sentou ao lado do amigo, Remus, ao lado de Lily.

- O que vão pedir? – Sirius passou um cardápio, que pegara na mesa ao lado, para cada um.

Lily olhou os lanches e escolheu rapidamente o que sempre pedia.

- Quero um x-salada com bacon.

- Eu também – James fechou seu cardápio.

- Um x-frango para mim.

- Certo – Sirius chamou uma garçonete, que veio correndo.

- O que vão querer? – Ela perguntou com um sorriso afetado, lançando um olhar gelado para Lily, que simplesmente levantou uma sobrancelha novamente.

- Dois x-salada bacon, um x-frango e um x-burguer duplo. Quatro cocas e batata-frita – Sirius ditou, sorrindo de volta e dando uma piscadela. A garçonete corou e saiu dali.

Eles ficaram conversando sobre os filmes que haviam assistido no dia anterior, até que a garçonete voltou com o pedido deles.

Ela colocou as cocas, que Remus distribuiu, e as batatas na mesa.

- X-frango? – Remus acenou. – X-burguer? – Sirius aceitou o prato, sorrindo, o que só aumentou o sorriso da moça. Ela entregou um dos lanches restantes para James, que apenas agradeceu, e estendeu o último para Lily, com um olhar de desprezo. A ruiva ignorou e recebeu o prato com um sorriso aberto.

- Muito obrigada, _querida_!

A garçonete ficou desconcertada e saiu dali com um aceno de cabeça para eles.

- Que amor de pessoa! – ironizou Lily revirando os olhos.

Os meninos, que haviam notado como a garçonete agira, riram. Eles começaram a comer e voltaram a conversar.

- Então vocês dois não fazem educação física?

- Pois é, não... – Remus respondeu a pergunta de James. – A Lily costumava se machucar ou quebrar alguma coisa toda aula. O diretor cansou e a dispensou. Eu consegui um atestado de asma.

- E o que vocês fazem às terças feiras? Sirius questionou.

- Somos obrigados a ficar na escola – respondeu Lily – Mas, ficamos fazendo nada ou vamos até a biblioteca.

- Amanhã vocês poderiam ir ao nosso treino, o que acham?

- Pode ser – respondeu Remus. – Lily?

A ruiva deu de ombros e acenou com a cabeça. Ela notou que James já comera seu sanduíche e estava concentrado em seu celular novamente. Sirius também notou e arrancou o aparelho da mão de seu amigo.

- Chega de ser antissocial e converse conosco – disse, o que fez com que James resmungasse e olhou para Lily, que o encarava com curiosidade.

- Do que vocês estão falando? – James passou a mão nos cabelos.

- Amanhã os dois vão assistir o nosso treino.

- Ah.

- Está ficando tarde – Remus chamou a garçonete. – Quer carona, Sirius?

- Claro.

Eles pagaram a conta e saíram da lanchonete. Sirius pegou o material da amiga e só devolveu do lado de fora do estabelecimento. A puxou para um abraço de tchau e ela riu enquanto era esmagada.

- Tchau, Red.

- Até amanhã, Sirius – ela o soltou e abraçou Remus. – Tchau, Rem.

- Boa noite, Lils.

James se despediu dos amigos e, ele e Lily foram juntos até seu carro.

O caminho de volta foi tranquilo. Já escurecera e Lily ficou olhando as estrelas enquanto os Beatles tocavam no rádio.

- Amanhã te espero no corredor de novo? – James olhou para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Lily se virou para olhá-lo.

- Pode ser.

- E quer carona quando acabar as aulas? Ou vai almoçar na escola?

- Volto com você – ela respondeu. – Posso te esperar nas arquibancadas?

- Que tal na saída dos vestiários?

- Ok.

Chegaram à garagem do prédio e James estacionou. Por sorte, sua vaga era próxima ao elevador.

- Deixa que eu levo – James se ofereceu, pegando a mochila e os livros da menina. Lily sorriu em agradecimento e eles foram até o elevador.

A subida foi silenciosa, James cantarolava uma música qualquer e Lily olhava para o espelho, distraída, quando se lembrou da capa de James que continuava em seu quarto.

Eles chegaram ao décimo andar e saíram do elevador.

- Espera aqui, James – ela pegou suas coisas da mão dele e abriu a porta de seu apartamento. – Vou pegar sua capa.

- Ok.

Lily entrou e sua cozinha e atravessou o apartamento até seu quarto. Largou a mochila e os livros no chão e pegou e pegou a capa pendurada em sua cadeira. Por um momento se permitiu levar a capa ao rosto e sentir o perfume de James. O perfume invadiu seus sentidos e ela suspirou.

Voltou até o hall do elevador e encontrou o garoto novamente entretido com seu celular.

- Aqui, James – ela lhe estendeu a capa.

- Obrigado – ele pegou e se aproximou dela. – Boa noite, Lily. James deu um leve beijo em sua bochecha e a ruiva segurou um suspiro.

- Boa noite, James – ela respondeu, voltando a entrar em seu apartamento. Antes de fechar a porta, Lily reparou que James olhava para a tela de seu celular com uma cara estranha. Fechou a porta e foi dormir.

¹ O Restaurante no fim do Universo é um dos livros da série que a Lily está lendo, de Douglas Adams. É bem legal, se você for nerd... haha

N/a: E aí, povo lindo do meu coração? Pois é, eu demorei _de novo_. Não vou pedir desculpas, só explicar: seguinte, esse capítulo eu comecei faz muuuuito tempo, num caderno, quando vim fazer faculdade e morava com a mãe do meu amigo. Aí, eu não tinha como digitar, e comecei a fazê-lo na Cásper. Porém, contudo, entretanto, eu vim morar com mais três meninas e meu PC tá numa ESTANTE e não na minha mesa, ainda. Portanto, eu acho um saco ficar digitando nele. Porém, durante algumas aulas, eu escrevi mais do capítulo, com a Victória (minha amiga da faculdade) dava palpites. Irritada comigo, ela resolveu digitar tudo... Só que ela conseguiu um estágio, depois perdeu o arquivo. Enfim... Aí minha beta sumiu, e a Aline, que mora comigo ia revisar, mas ela também conseguiu um estágio. Ah, só pra constar, eu também consegui um estágio, começo dia 27 de junho, na Band, pra trabalhar no site de lá. Enfim, parabéns pra mim. Hoje entreguei o último trabalho do bimestre, só tenho mais uma prova non-sense na quarta que vem. Aí férias da faculdade e estágio.

O próximo capítulo já está em andamento no meu caderno, só eu me decidir por algumas coisas. Espero que gostem dele, está maior do que de costume! Saudades dos comentários do povo!

Enfim, a minha outra fic, Hogwarts Rock, com a Luh Tonks, só segue em frente quando ela lembrar de me mandar um começo de quarto capítulo, mas ela tá na UNESP, fazendo Letras, em ARARAQUARA, lá no meio de São Paulo. Chega, falei demais.

Beijos, povo lindo.

Gabriela (.) Black

PS: Alguém aí é de São Paulo e vai no domingo na Pottersampa? *-*

PS²: PRECISO CONTAR: vou escrever um texto de Harry Potter para o site de cultura geral da faculdade, estou ajudando um professor numas pesquisas sobre o assunto e bolando um trabalho de Iniciação de Curso que envolva minha série preferida. É isso. Fui.

**Juuh Malfoy**: Que bom que gostou da fantasia dela, eu estava muito nervosa em relação à isso, você nem tem noção...

**laura g**: Nas férias eu não consigo escrever MESMO. Porque eu fico vendo seriados e dormindo. ahahahaha

**Sassah Potter**: Não desisti! E, prometo, vou tentar não fazê-lo! Que bom que gostou! Mas eu fiz de novo...


	8. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Lily acordou no dia seguinte com seu despertador tocando e se arrumou preguiçosamente para a escola. Tomou café da manhã com seus pais tranquilamente e pegou sua mochila xadrez para sair de casa, com botons e chaveiros fazendo barulho e arrancando resmungos do pai que lia jornal.

- Tchau mãe, tchau pai!

- Você vem almoçar hoje, querida? – Sua mãe perguntou.

- Acho que sim, mãe. James vai me dar carona, devo chegar cedo... – disse Lily, pegando chocolates no armário e enfiando no bolso da frente da mochila. Ao notar a cara de confusão da mãe, acrescentou: – O vizinho, mãe. Lembra?

- Ah, claro, filha. Boa aula! – Recebeu o beijo da mãe e já ia sair quando mudou de ideia e correu até a sala, escolhendo um CD do Queen na estante. Finalmente, saiu de casa, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Como havia imaginado, chegara antes de James. Encostou-se a parede e escorregou até o chão, colocando os fones de ouvido. Fechou os olhos e começou a marcar o compasso da música com os pés, como sempre fazia.

Assustou-se ao ouvir uma porta bater, pois estivera cochilando levemente. Levantou os olhos e encontrou James ali parado, sorrindo divertidamente para ela.

- Bom dia, ruiva – ele estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a ficar de pé. Ela teve de piscar algumas vezes até conseguir colocar os pensamentos em ordem e finalmente aceitar a mão estendida.

- Bom dia, James.

- Desculpe o atraso, prometo me esforçar para chegar na hora amanhã.

Ela levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, divertida. Realmente não via problema em vê-lo chegar atrasado, com o nó da gravata por fazer, os cabelos molhados e espetados para todos os lados e a mochila pendendo para o lado.

- Se você ainda quiser carona, claro – lamentou-se, pegando a mochila dela, ignorando a vã tentativa de Lily de continuar segurando suas coisas.

- E trocar um carro confortável por vários quarteirões a pé? – ela cedeu e deixou que ele levasse seu material enquanto eles entravam no elevador.

James apenas riu em resposta, e eles cumprimentaram o casal de velhinhos que descia de mãos dadas, ficando em silêncio pelo tempo de descida do elevador.

No carro James guardou as coisas deles no porta-malas e sentou ao lado dela, no banco do motorista.

- Eu trouxe um CD, posso colocar? – Lily mostrou a caixinha para ele.

- A Kind of Magic, do Queen? Claro que pode – ele respondeu, sorrindo. Deu partida no carro e eles saíram da garagem.

Ela sorriu de volta e trocou os CDs do aparelho, enchendo o carro com a voz do Freddy Mercury, que eles acompanharam, cantando em voz alta. James realmente tinha uma bela voz, Lily não deixou de notar.

* * *

Ao chegar à escola, encontraram Remus sentado perto da costumeira árvore, esperando por eles. Lily lembrou que o amigo lhe dissera que James fazia Cálculo com eles, ou seja, teriam a primeira aula juntos.

- Bom dia, Remus – Lily puxou o amigo de pé para lhe dar um abraço.

- Bom dia, Lils – ele riu, abraçando ela de volta. – Aqui está seu chocolate, sua interesseira.

A ruiva pegou o chocolate estendido e abriu, começando a comer, enquanto os amigos se cumprimentavam.

- Nem vai oferecer, sua gulosa? – Remus balançou a cabeça, desapontado.

Ela olhou para eles. James levantara uma sobrancelha ao vê-la praticamente devorar o pobre doce.

- Ahm... Vocês não querem, né? – ela falou, sem jeito, sorrindo amarelo para os dois, que caíram na risada.

- Deixa pra lá, vamos pra aula, coisa – Remus puxou a amiga pelo braço. James levava as coisas de Lily, já que ela já desistira de contestar contra isso.

Os três foram conversando até a sala, onde pegaram os lugares de sempre, na frente e encostado na parede. James sentou atrás de Lily, Remus escolheu sentar na fileira ao seu lado, e tirou o celular do bolso, digitando diversas coisas e dando palpites na conversa deles, até que a professora chegou.

Durante a aula, a ruiva notou que James checava o celular com certa regularidade, de forma que a professora não visse. A curiosidade dela aumentou; queria muito saber o que e com quem ele tanto conversava. Porque só podia ser isso o que ele fazia não desgrudando daquele maldito aparelho.

Ao fim da aula dupla, os três se dirigiram ao refeitório da escola para aproveitar o pequeno intervalo e comer. James trouxera um delicioso bolo de cenoura, feito pela avó, Remus e Lily tinham sanduíches e Sirius, que se juntara a eles ao bater do sinal, trazia consigo o maior pacote de Doritos que devia vender no supermercado.

Ao ver o olhar da ruiva sobre seu lanche, Sirius revirou os olhos e estendeu para que ela pudesse pegar um pouco. No fim das contas, dividiram tudo. Lily até dividiu com eles parte de seu estoque de chocolate, alegando que precisaria de mais do que eles na aula vaga (mesmo que Sirius discutisse que tinha jogo, portanto precisava de mais).

- Red, você é magra de ruindade – concluiu Sirius, depois de discutir com ela até a porta do Castelo.

- Eu sou um doce de pessoa – retrucou ela, fazendo os meninos rirem.

- Você não engana, Lily, por mais que tente com essa carinha de anjinho.

- Remus! – ela se indignou. – Alguém me apoia, por favor? James?

Ele não respondeu nada, ocupado novamente com o (maldito) celular.

- James? – a ruiva estreitou os olhos em sua direção, tendo vontade de fazer o mesmo que Sirius na lanchonete e arrancar o aparelho das mãos dele.

- Hum, doce é o que você mais come Lily... – ele finalmente respondeu, olhando para ela com um sorriso de deboche e uma sobrancelha levantada.

Eles começaram a rir e Lily mostrou a língua para eles, cruzando os braços, extremamente vermelha.

- Seus chatos. Vão ficar sem chocolate, vou comer tudo.

Eles só riram ainda mais.

* * *

Lily e Remus se dirigiram à sua árvore favorita, pensando em adiantar trabalhos e lições de casa, enquanto James e Sirius iam para a aula de Ed. Física. Com preguiça de estudar, ela resolveu ler o livro que levava na mochila, enquanto o amigo simplesmente colocou fones de ouvido e cochilou encostado no tronco da árvore.

Deixou seus pensamentos vagarem livremente pelo livro de Douglas Adams. O tempo passou muito mais rápido do que esperava e, quando notou, já estava quase na hora de bater o sinal para o fim das aulas (e hora de ir para casa almoçar, seu estômago constatou).

Cutucou Remus, que ainda dormia, e ouviu resmungos em retorno.

- Vamos, acabou a aula, precisamos achar os meninos.

Ele se levantou pesadamente, esfregando os olhos com as costas das mãos e espreguiçando.

- Já acabou o livro, ruiva? – ele indagou enquanto andavam em direção aos vestiários.

- Ainda não, mas falta pouco. Acabo hoje ainda – respondeu ela, folheando as últimas páginas.

Eles atravessaram os jardins do Castelo, em direção contrária ao fluxo de alunos que se dirigia às saídas do lugar. Lily avistou, de longe, Sirius arrumando sua mochila num dos bancos na saída dos vestiários que ficavam atrás do campo. Ele levantou o olhar e os viu chegando.

- Seus lindos e chamativos cabelos são inconfundíveis, Red, mesmo entre ruivos – ele comentou, assim que chegaram perto, terminando de fechar a mochila e jogando nos ombros. – O James já está vindo.

- A gente espera – Remus deu de ombros e eles sentaram no banco, com Lily numa das pontas. Imediatamente, os dois garotos ingressaram numa conversa sobre alguma coisa que ela não prestou atenção nenhuma, observando a porta fechada dos vestiários por onde James deveria sair.

O relógio dizia que haviam passado cerca de 10 minutos quando James finalmente saiu do vestiário e se aproximou deles.

- Lily, desculpa demorar, mas você pode esperar só mais 5 minutos?

A ruiva deu de ombros. Sirius e Remus se despediram dos dois e foram embora. Ela continuou sentada, esperando que James lhe desse alguma explicação para ter de esperar mais um pouco, mas ele sorriu para ela e voltou para perto das portas dos vestiários.

Ela observou de onde estava uma líder de torcida recém saída do banho vir até James. Algo virou em seu estômago, mas ela tentou ignorar. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, e ela pode perceber que a outra menina colocara uma das mãos no braço dele. Eles se despediram com beijos no rosto e James virou-se para ir até ela. Lily tentou disfarçar que estivera olhando, mas não soube se o amigo percebera, pois sua expressão era normal. Tentou fingir que estava tudo bem.

- E aí, vamos?

- Claro – ela levantou-se de um pulo. Antes que pudesse protestar, ele já pegara seu material. – De verdade, vocês precisam parar com essa mania de levar minhas coisas. Sou perfeitamente capaz de carregar tudo o que trago.

- Eu sei que você é, Lily – ele revirou os olhos, rindo. – Não duvido disso, ruiva. É só uma questão de ser cavalheiro.

Foi a vez de ela revirar os olhos.

- Certo, já não me bastasse o Remus, agora você e o Sirius... – ela resmungou, fazendo com que ele risse.

- Vai se acostumando, Lily, porque a tendência é piorar – ele piscou para ela, que riu e tentou disfarçar o rubor que lhe subia às faces. Por que ele precisava ser tão fofinho?

Ele perguntou sobre o livro que ela estava lendo e foram conversando sobre filmes e livros até o carro dele. Fazendo uma reverência exagerada, ele abriu a porta para ela entrar e colocou o material dela no porta-malas. Lily já ia perguntar se ele havia sido engolido por algum bicho que morava no porta-malas, quando notou que James se concentrava em responder algo no celular.

Ela tentou não imaginar que, provavelmente, ele trocava mensagens com a líder de torcida loira de mais cedo, e mordeu o lábio inferior para não perguntar nada quando ele entrou. Eles foram quietos, apenas ouvindo o resto do CD que ela levara.

Quando chegaram ao elevador, James perguntou se havia algo errado.

- Não, claro que não – ela respondeu com um sorriso. – Eu só estou morrendo de fome!

- Nem me fale... Esse treino me deixa faminto.

Eles seguiram em silêncio até chegarem ao andar deles. James se despediu dela com um beijo na bochecha enquanto devolvia o material dela.

* * *

Depois do almoço com os pais, Lily foi para seu quarto, tirou o uniforme, colocando jeans e camiseta no lugar, e espalhou todos os deveres de casa (que haviam se acumulado desde o começo da semana) em cima da cama e abriu o notebook. Viu que Remus estava on-line no Skype e telefonou para ele.

- E aí, vamos estudar? – ela perguntou assim que ele atendeu. Remus parecia estar jogando no computador, pois apenas resmungou alguma coisa em resposta.

Ela esperou que ele fechasse o que estava fazendo.

- Pronto, Lils. É, estudar de vez em quando faz bem. Já pegou tudo aí?

Ela respondeu que sim e ele pediu que esperasse enquanto separava suas coisas.

- E aí, tudo bem com você, coisinha? – ele apareceu novamente na tela dela.

- Tudo sim, coiso – ela respondeu, brincando. – E você, tudo certo?

- Também. E o James, _Red_? – ele usou o apelido que Sirius dera pra ela, com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Acho que ta bem, ora essa. Só somos vizinhos, não moramos no mesmo apartamento, sabe...

- Não seja tonta, Lily. Eu e o Sirius o vimos conversando com a menina loira.

Foi a vez de ela levantar as sobrancelhas para o amigo.

- E daí?

Ele revirou os olhos.

- Nada, só queria saber se você estava de boa, Lily. Sirius falou que é com ela que ele fica trocando mensagens o tempo todo.

Ela respirou fundo. Então estava certa, era com a loira que James trocava mensagens o dia todo. Provavelmente ele estava afim da menina, concluiu ela.

- Deixa isso pra lá, Remus. Vamos terminar isso logo.

Eles começaram a fazer as lições e comparar os resultados. Pareceu que se passara uma eternidade quando finalmente terminaram tudo. Bocejando, Remus se despediu da amiga, dizendo que ia tomar banho e esperar a mãe chegar.

Lily desligou o computador e pegou o livro que estivera lendo mais cedo. Faltava pouco mais de 50 páginas para o fim e ela resolveu terminar. Porém, antes que começasse a ler, a campainha tocou. Como a empregada estava em casa, e não esperava visitas, ignorou, abrindo o livro.

Não tinha lido nem mesmo duas linhas quando ouviu seu nome ser chamado por Martha, a moça que fazia a limpeza do apartamento. Confusa, levantou-se da cama e foi até a sala. Ela segurava a porta aberta e, no corredor, James e Sirius sorriam para ela, com refrigerante e um pote nas mãos.

- Ta ocupada, ruiva? – Sirius sorriu para ela, dando um beijo em sua bochecha.

- Hum, não, já terminei as lições – ela respondeu, cumprimentando James.

- Que bom, Red, porque viemos te encher o saco e jogar seu videogame.

- E trouxemos sanduíches e coca-cola – completou James mostrando o que trazia.

Ela riu e os deixou entrar, fechando a porta atrás deles.

- Bom, eu não tinha nada muito interessante para fazer mesmo no resto da tarde. Vamos lá, então.

- O que você pretendia fazer? – perguntou Sirius enquanto andavam atrás dela em direção à sala de televisão. James digitava no celular, mal olhando aonde ia.

- Eu ia ver seriado... – respondeu, dando de ombros. – Queria rever uns episódios de Doctor Who.

- Não acredito que você assiste esse seriado!

Lily olhou para o amigo, confusa.

- Por quê? Isso é ruim?

Sirius passou o braço pelos ombros dela. Tinham chegado à sala.

- Não, Lilica, não. Eu voto por assistirmos Doctor Who. James?

O menino olhou para os dois.

- Por mim, pode ser. Nunca assisti.

* * *

Eles sentaram nas imensas almofadas, enquanto Lily ligava a televisão e colocava o DVD do seriado.

- Vou colocar 5ª temporada, ok?

Os dois deram de ombros e ela foi sentar ao lado de Sirius, onde tinha espaço.

- Olha Red, o cabelo dela é tão chamativo quanto o seu! – exclamou Sirius apontando para a personagem na tela, que também era ruiva. (N/a: procurem no Google. Amy Pond, Doctor Who...)

Ela revirou os olhos.

- Qual é o seu problema com os meus cabelos, Sirius? – perguntou ela.

- Nenhum, Lilica – ele respondeu, bagunçando os ditos cujos. – É que eles são extremamente chamativos.

- E isso é bom, ou ruim?

- Eu gosto deles, Red, se isso importar – ele deu de ombros e piscou para ela.

- Ah, não sei se sua opinião tem realmente algum valor para mim, Sirius... – ela zombou.

- Hey, ruiva, não vem com essa. A minha opinião é a mais importante. Certo, James?

- Hum, acho que não, hein! – ele mal desviou o olhar do celular.

- Vixe! Toma essa, Sirius! – ela mostrou a língua para ele, lhe dando uma leve cotovelada.

- Lilica, pare com isso, ou eu vou te encher de cosquinhas.

- Ok, vamos assistir isso logo – ela revirou os olhos. James finalmente colocou o celular de lado, numa almofada qualquer. – E me passe os sanduíches, por favor!

Eles ficaram em silêncio assistindo ao episódio. Vez ou outra Lily precisava explicar algo para eles. Quando acabou, Sirius decidiu que tinha gostado e queria ver desde o começo.

- E você, James, gostou? – perguntou a ruiva, servindo-se de mais coca-cola. Os sanduíches já haviam acabado e ela estava tentada a fazer pipoca

- É, legal – respondeu ele. – Por mim, pode colocar o resto. Mas precisamos de mais coisas para comer. Esses lanches nem enganaram meu estômago...

- Apoiado! Que tal pizza? – sugeriu Sirius.

- Pode ser – concordou a ruiva.

Eles pediram duas pizzas com muito queijo (exigência básica de Lily) e colocaram outro episódio. No meio dele ouviram o interfone tocar, sinal de que a pizza havia chegado.

- Eu vou buscar! – prontificou-se James. E ainda brigou com os outros dois que insistiam em pagar. – É por minha conta. Amanhã a Lily leva a sobremesa do almoço.

Ela deu de ombros e concordou que levaria brigadeiro.

Assim que James saiu da sala, Sirius foi direto ao celular dele. Lily notou o que ele fazia e o impediu de pegar o aparelho.

- O que você pensa que está fazendo, Sirius?

- Vou tentar saber com quem ele tanto conversa, Red – ele respondeu. Ao notar as sobrancelhas dela erguidas em sinal de desaprovação, completou – Vai dizer que não quer saber com quem tanto ele conversa!

Claro que ela queria, pensou. Era uma das coisas que mais a incomodara nos últimos dias. James e aquele maldito celular. E hoje, a tal da menina na escola. Mas era errado mexer no celular dele!

- Não importa Sirius, é errado! – ela falou baixo, para impedir que James os ouvisse.

- Red, larga de ser chata.

- Não, Sirius.

- Foi você quem pediu... – ele resmungou, pegando ela no colo como se fosse um saco de batatas e a depositando, completamente amassada, de volta nas almofadas, bem longe do aparelho de James.

- SIRIUS BLACK! – gritou ela quando se recuperou do susto.

- Euzinho, Lilica. Agora fique quietinha, sim? – ele verificou se James já estava vindo, mas aparentemente ele descera para receber a pizza. Pegou o aparelho do amigo e tentou desbloquear. – Droga, tem senha!

Lily sorriu maldosa.

- Viu só. É melhor não mexer no que é dos outros.

- Calada, Lilica, só preciso descobrir o código de quatro números. Talvez o aniversário dele? – ele tentou, mas não deu certo. – Hum, o que poderia ser? Já sei!

Ele conseguiu desbloquear o aparelho e logo acessou as mensagens.

- Eu sabia!

- O que? – Lily rendeu-se à curiosidade e foi até ele, tentando ver por cima de seu ombro, mas Sirius era bem mais alto do que ela.

- Esse filho da mãe fica conversando com a ex-namorada. E ainda vem dizer para mim que eles terminaram e não vai rolar mais nada.

Lily gelou. James tinha uma ex-namorada? Então não era com a loira aguada que ele ficava conversando! Era pior do que isso! Tentando disfarçar, ela sentou de volta nas almofadas.

- Eu não sabia que ele tinha uma ex-namorada – tentou falar normal, mas sua voz parecia um tanto mais fina.

Sirius travou o celular e o colocou de volta no lugar, só aí que se virou para a ruiva, que encarava o controle remoto.

- É, ele tem. Eles terminaram quando ele se mudou.

Antes que ela pudesse responder, ouviram James fechando a porta da cozinha, de volta com as pizzas. Sirius fez sinal para que Lily guardasse segredo (o que era absolutamente desnecessário) e sentou novamente ao lado dela.

- Voltei! – James estendeu as caixas para o amigo e sentou ao lado dele. – Peguei guardanapos na cozinha, espero que não tenha problema.

- Nenhum problema – respondeu Lily, sem olhar para ele.

- Ok, quem quer pizza?

* * *

Pelo resto do dia ficaram ali na sala, comendo pizza até não poder mais e assistindo Doctor Who. Sirius inclusive levou parte dos DVDs da menina emprestado, quando finalmente foram embora. Quando os pais dela chegaram, os convidaram para jantar, mas eles declinaram o convite, alegando que já tinham ficado muito tempo e feito bagunça demais.

Assim que fechou a porta, depois se despedirem, Lily disse aos pais que já havia comido muita pizza e ia tomar banho.

Enquanto deixava a água quente cair, massageando seus ombros, Lily tentou não se lembrar da descoberta que fizera, mas era impossível. James tinha uma ex-namorada. E eles continuavam se falando, mesmo depois de terem terminado e ele se mudado. Ou seja, provavelmente ele ainda gostava dela. Lily sentiu a frustração tomar conta. Nunca se interessara por ninguém antes. E agora que havia acontecido, o cara tinha uma ex-namorada em outra cidade que ainda significava alguma coisa.

Quando saiu do banho, pensou em contar para Remus, mas achou melhor fazê-lo pessoalmente. Por isso, convidou o amigo para dormir em sua casa no dia seguinte, alegando que precisava de ajuda com um trabalho de química. Deitou-se para ler, adormecendo com o livro no colo.

* * *

n/a: Esse capítulo vai para Amanda Martins, que eu nem sei se lê minha fic, mas a parte de Doctor Who é pra você. Porque ele ainda vem na TARDIS te buscar, aí você passa na minha casa pra me levar junto! Haha

E nem vou tentar me desculpar pelo um ano sem atualizações. Acho que não tenho como. Só espero que alguém ainda leia isso! Tentei compensar com um capítulo maior...

Espero que gostem! E comentem, porque o ff facilitou muito a nossa vida com esse novo sistema! Até o próximo (que, espero, não vai demorar mais de um ano).

Beijos,

Gabriela Black

Repostas:

Mariana, me desculpe pela demora, mas aqui está o capítulo! Espero que ainda leia. Haha

MariaElena, descobrimos o que o James tanto faz no celular? Pois é! Espero que goste...


End file.
